Naruto: Team Ten
by aj173682
Summary: Naruto ends up on team ten. this will change everything
1. chapter 1

It was a bright and sunny day Naruto had just got him self out of bed. He made him self breakfast and got read for his last day at the academy. Today was the day he would be put on a team and really start his ninja career. He wanted to be teamed with Sakura and Hinata. He reason why he wanted those to is because Hinata is his best friend she never makes fun of him and treats him like a person. And he loved Sakura.

Something about that pink hair just set her a part from the girls. He would always ask her out and she would just punch him in the face and run away.

He put on his Orange jump suit and made his way to school. When made it to class the only to people the were Susake who was sitting in the middle row of seats just brooding away.

The other person was Shikamaru who was at the top level in the back with his head down a sleep. Naruto sat behind Sasuke and waited.

"Hey loser today is for those who could graduate and pass the final test so what is your dope ass doing hear." Sasuke said as he turned around to look at Naruto.

Naruto replied with his foxy grin pulled out his head band "what do you think this is duck butt" as he laughed he heard "troublesome blondes"

All his classmates finally made and the waited for Iruka-sensei. He walked in and got everyone to quite down.

"As you all know everyone here passed yesterdays graduation exam and know will be put on team and starting you ninja careers Its been my honor to have watched you learn and grow up i wish you all the best now for teams team 1-6 (no one cares). Team 7 is Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Chouji Akimichi.

"Yes take that Ino-pig i get Sasuke all to myself" Sakura screamed.

"Whatever forhead i still wont lose to you".

"Lady's may i continue"he asked. The both nodded yes.

"Team 7 sensei is Kakashi Hatake. Team 8 is Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga and Shino Aburame. Your sensei is Kurenai Yuhi

Naruto brain had light a sirens going off he was pissed he didnt get to be with Sakura or Hinata.

Iruka continued " team 9 is still a team so team 10 is Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Naruto Uzumaki. Your sensei Asuma Sarutobi . Your sensei's will be hear after lunch to meet and pick you up your all dismissed."

Ino could believe it she was stuck with a lazy bum and the dead last

This cant be happing she was shocked she just sat there frozen in time.

Naruto was pissed. Does some just hate me up there or what.

Shikamaru was just going to make the best of it because he couldn't change it it would be to troublesome to dwell on it. So he went to grab his teammates. He moved to Naruto first "Hey Naruto lets get Ino and eat lunch then we can talk about our team."

" ok i guess" he got up and followed Shikamaru over where Ino was sitting .

"Ino earth to Ino. INO" Shikamaru screamed. She jumped and glared at them. "What do you want" she said in an angry tone.

"Where going to have lunch as a team. And i know you may not like being on a team with us but its to trouble some to fight it so we mise well just get along.

"Ok your right Shika but i tell you this from this point im in charge were going to be the best team of the year so lets go. Ino said

Thinking he would try he asked if they wanted to get Ramen but that shut down so Naruto just followed his teammates.

They made there way to the roof and sat in a circle the started eating there lunchs till Ino asked "so what jutsu do you guys know. "

Shikamaru was first to answer i know all academy jutsu and my familys too.

"What is that? "naruto asked.

"My family uses shadow jutsu.

"There really cool what about you Ino " Naruto asked.

"I know the academy and my familys mind jutsu's."

So you and your family can read minds" Naruto asked.

"Kind of so you better not be a perv or ill beat the life out of you"

" i would never but the best jutsu i know is the shadow clone jutsu.

Both looked at him" i thought you couldn't use clones" Shikamaru said

"I have too much chakra for regular clones so this helps" Naruto said.

"Well its almost time we mit as well head back" Ino said

They all headed back to meet there sensei.

So this was my first fanfiction story i have a lot planned let me know what you think next chapter will be out tomorrow or the next day at the latest


	2. team meeting

**Hey guys thanks for checking out my story. So with out further do i give you chapter 2 team meeting**

Lunch ended and the newly graduated genin all filed back inside of the classroom to find that there was a group of adults already there waiting on them. Team 10 decided that now was as good a time as any to start working like a team and sat in the same row next to each other while most of the others were still spread out around the classroom. After everyone rentered, Iruka took the front of the class again.

"Alright everyone." Iruka started, "The men and women standing before you are your jounin sensei for your duration as genin. Remember to work hard and remember everything you've learned through your time here in the Academy." With that, the jounin started going down the line taking their teams away by the number indicated.

"Team 8?" A beautiful raven-haired woman with remarkable red eyes said. She had on a mesh blouse with one long sleeve and a missing other underneath a broad, bandage looking material that had a pattern of thorns on it. She had bandages wrapped around her upper thighs and her hands up to her elbows, "I'm your jounin instructor,Kurenai Yuhi, come with me and we'll get started."

Kiba, Hinata, and Shino all stood up and walked out of the room with the woman when Sakura stood up, "Um, you skipped Team 7. What about our sensei?"

All of the remaining jounin shook their heads with amusement etched on their faces as the next man stepped forward, "You guys are going to be waiting a while for him to show up. Anyway, Team 10? I'm Asuma Sarutobi and I'm your sensei, so follow me."

Naruto, Ino, and Shikamaru stood up and followed him out with Shikamaru giving a small wave to Chouji before they left for luck to him and how he would fare on his own team. Shikamaru was still worried about leaving his oldest friend like that all on his own, but he had to worry about himself at the moment and how he was going to do on his own team.

As Asuma left with his new team he thought about what his dad had said to him.

(Flashback)

A few hours before Asuma was sitting in the hokages office where he was discussing his new team with his father

"Dad why do you want me to take Naruto on my team. i was going to have the next gens inoshikacho and your putting Chouji with Kakashi and giving me Minato's kid" Asuma said.

The Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi said" son Naruto need to really be trained and Kakashi will be to busy with Sasuke. So i ask you as your father and Hokage to train Naruto to be the best. Do your best son and remember i believe in you."

"Ok dad but you owe me one. Im going to train them the way i want and they will be the best just you wait". (End of flashback)

They walked to to the smokey bones the bbq restaurant Chojis dad owns they sat down in a booth Naruto climbed in on side near the window. Shikamaru sat next to him. Ino sat a cross from Naruto and Asuma sat next to her. Asuma ordered them all bbq chicken and after they ate he said " ok team i want you to go around tell me your like dislike and goals. Ill go first im Asuma Sarutobi. I like smoking training and poker. I dislike people who complain about my smoking and being compared to my father the hokage. My goal is to train you guys to be the best. You first girly"

"Im am Ino Yamanaka i like flowers trainning with daddy and working at my familys store even know its sometimes boring. I dislike people who belittle me cuz im a girl. My goal is to surpass my father in the T I department"

Im Shikamaru Nara i like cloud watching and playing shogi and go and sleeping. I diss like things thst are to troublesome. My goal is to have an average career marry an average girl have a family not to troublesome and retire very early. "

"Im Naruto Uzumaki i like training and raman and hanging out with my friend Hinata and pranking people . I dislike those judge a book by its cover and those who hate someone with out getting to know them. My goal is to be acknowledge by my fellow Shinobi and to be the greatest Hokage believe it."

"Ok now that we got to know each other. I want you to go home and pack for one month get a good night sleep and meet me at the west gate at 5 am. Im taking you all out of the village to train you my way. Because your going to be the best i can see it now. You guys are dismissed. " and Asuma payed and walked off.

"Troublesome but ill see you guys tomorrow" Shikamaru said. As he left.

"What did you mean when you said judge a book by its cover Naruto" Ino asked.

"Well alot of people in the village hate me for no reason. They call me monster kick me out of the stores and the ones that dont over charge me. There are only a few people who treat me like a person but ill see you tomorrow Ino"

She has a tear go down his face thats when it hit her she was never nice to him. she made fun of him she was going to change that.

As Naruto went to leave he felt two arms go around him and hug him he turned around to see Ino hugging him.

"Im sorry Naruto for the way i treated you in school. I will be your friend if you let me" Ino cryed.

"Thanks Ino we can be friends" Naruto said.

The both left headed home for the night. They all wondered what tomorrow mite bring.

 **That was chapter 2 team meeting let me know what you guys think pm me for any comments or questions**


	3. 3

**Ok ay everyone heres chapter 3**

5am came and team 10 made there way to the village gate. Asuma was waiting for them. Once everyone was there. Asuma said " from this point on your mine genin im going to push you to your limit then im good to push you some more. Where on our way to a cabin outside of fire country its 20 miles away we will be there by noon that is our first exercise. There is where we will be staying for the next month to train. Lets move out were wasting time."

All the genin groaned and start run. They ran for 4 hours straight in a diamond formation with Asuma at the front with Shikamaru and Naruto flanked to his left and right and Ino bringing in the rear. After a few hours of running asuma stop them. " Alright stop guy take 15 mins and i have breakfast ready then"Asuma said.

All three kids fell over exhausted not wanting to move. Asuma just laughted and went about his time making a fire with some sticks he found. He pilled them up and then made some hand signs. He build some chakra in his lungs. (Fire style Open flame jutsu) he said and blew out a small fire to on the pile of sticks . Then he unsealed a pot with water in it and threw some oatmeal with some fruit he brought with him and he had brought with him and started to stir it. Naruto watched from where he layed on the ground in a amazement. He got up and walked a few feet over to where Asuma was sitting. He sat next to him. "So you can use jutsu for things like that" Naruto asked.

"You can use jutsu for just about anything if you put your mind to it all depends on you chakra nature" Asuma said.

"Chakra nature?" Naruto said as he was confused.

Ino and Shikamaru had mad there way over to where they were sitting

"Okay guys first lesson we all have chakra in side of us but we have our own chakra nature mine is wind and fire. So i can use wind and fire jutsus easily because I've mastered them. I can still use a different nature but it would take alot more chakra to use it. I have some chakra paper here ill give you each a piece of it." he handed them a piece " now channel chakra in to the paper. If it spits in two you have wind. If it get damp then you have water. If it catches a flame you have fire. If it crinkles you have lightning and if it turns to dust you have earth" Asuma said.

Ino's got damp "so i guess i have a water nature" she smiled.

Shikamaru's lit a flame "so i guess i have a fire nature that troublesome" sighed.

Naruto look down at hes and sighed "i think mine is broken".

"What do you mean its broken" Asuma repied

Asuma look at Naruto's paper and he dead paned it was spit in 2 with one piece crinkling the other nothing happened to it.

"So what does this mean" Naruto asked.

"It means you have two chakra natures wind and lightning and thats very trouble some" Shikamaru said.

"Most Jonin only have one and it takes a lot of trainning to get two so your a special case Naruto" Asuma said.

"Way to go Naruto thats amazing were going to kick ass now" Ino said

They finished there breakfast and tea. "Ok guys were only 4 mile away lets get there and you guy can have off till dinner" Asuma said.

The made there way to the cabin. When they got there it was a beautiful site to see with a 2 story log cabin with a lake in the back and was surrounded by a dense forest.

They made there way in side the cabin the was a small kitchen in the back with a living room in the front also down stairs was the bathroom it had a small shower next to that had a small bedroom adjacent to it.

The upstairs was a loft with three beds in it.

"Okay this is my room you three are up in the loft" Asuma said

"You mean i have to room with both boys" Ino asked.

"Is that a problem"Asuma replied

"Well im a girl shouldn't i get my own room" Ino said.

"No you should be fine trust you teammates Ino i mean you have known Shikamaru since birth right i dont think he wont hurt you and Naruto wont do anything if he does i let you kill him" Asuma said with a laugh.

"You guy better not try anything or i swear to whatever god is listening i will kill you" Ino yelled.

"We wouldn't" they said in unison **okay everyone** **that was chapter 3 drop a review or pm me**


	4. 4

**Hey everyone heres the next chapter thank you for sticking with me and for the reveiws im trying my best.**

The next day Naruto woke up to the blinding sunlight in his eyes. He used his hands to shield his face then he sat up. He looked to his left and saw Shikamaru silently sleeping. Then turn to his right where he saw Ino lightly snoring. He lightly giggled to himself she was cute and left wide open for a prank but he was thinking thats not a smart idea. So he got up made his way down stairs to shower.

When he got out of the shower Asuma was wake "so whats the plan sensei" he asked.

"So im going to wake the other up then were going to work on your chakra control for the morning then will have breakfast then taijutsu trainning till dinner then ill teach you Ninjutsu before bed" Asuma said.

Naruto waited for Asuma to wake the others. Once there were up and ate breakfast. Asuma let them out to the forest he stopped at a small clearing surrounded by trees. Then he handed them each a kunai.

"Ok guy were going to work on your chakra control. Your going to use the kunai to make you progress. Your going to climb this trees with out your hands."Asuma said

"How are we climbing tree with out you hands" Naruto asked.

"You channel chakra in too your feet and stick to the tree if you use to much you will be blown backwards and crack the tree if you just to little you will slip and fall off the tree. So you run up the tree as far as you can when you get as far as you can mark the height on the tree and try again.

Ino you will probably pick this up faster then Shikamaru or Naruto. Girls have smaller chakra levels so your control will be better then the boys and you will strengthen you chakra reserves. Once all of you guys master the we will move on to water walking. Now get to work!" Asuma demanded.

For the next several hour they ran up and down the trees. Just like Asuma said Ino was the first to master it. She then helped the others to master that. Shikamaru mastered it just before lunch. This piss Naruto off that he couldn't master in in the time they did.

Asuma pulled Naruto off to the side and said "Naruto the reason you couldnt master it in the same amount of time is because you have a massive amount of chakra. Your levels are higher than my own. You know why dont you."

"Its because of that dam fox right sensei. I bet you dont even want me on the team anymore right because im the fox right" Naruto cried

"Kid i've have known about that since you were two years old. When i left to be the demayoe's guard. You are Naruto always have always will be there is a deference so people are just to stupid to see it" Asuma replied.

"Thank you sensei it means a lot to me that you see me as a person instead of the fox." Naruto said.

Well kid i believe in what the fourth said you are a hero and should be treated as such.

He though im a hero" Naruto asked

"Yes he did Naruto you should too. Now im going to let you in on a little secret. You learn the shadow clone jutsu from the forbidden scroll right. well the thing with those are anything they do you learn. So when it comes to learning something just make another clone and you can learn it in half the time" Asuma said.

"Really wow okay i have a few ideas for after lunch" Naruto said.

They made it back to the cabin for lunch ate then Asuma brought out side. "Okay so know were moving on too the next lesson. Lesson number 2 taijutsu" Asuma said

"Sensei just give me one moment." Naruto said as he made some hand signs " (Muti Shadow Clone Jutsu).

Then there was a huge cloud of smoke. Naruto had made 500 clones of himself. The other were speechless at the site of 500 Naruto's.

"Okay you 4 stay here the rest of you go practice tree climbing". He demanded **Okay guys this is chapter 4 i should have 5 up by saturday at some point. As always give me a shout on the review or pms**


	5. 5

**Sorry this is a little late guys but i think you should enjoy this one as always feel free to pm me and review and i dont own Naruto because if i did things would be alot different.**

Okay so before we start this i was you guys to put these on" Asuma said

He handed each of them weights 25 pounds on their legs and 10 pounds on their arms. "I want you guys to wear this when ever you train or workout this will build your up muscles, speed endurance" he demanded.

Asuma took them through all different types of Taijutsu. He started figuring out styles work best for each one of his genin. Naruto was a brawler type so he had Naruto learn Muay Thai. Ino wasnt much for physically so he had her learn Judo. Shikamaru was good at just about everything so he had him learn Krav Maga.

Over the next few days Asuma had the sparring against each other. Naruto was facing Shikamaru. Shikamaru went for a punch to the face when Naruto blocked so hard that he popped Shikamaru's elbow cuzing the sparring to stop.

Shikamaru was holding his right elbow. Asuma walked over and looked at his arm then decided on what to do.

"Okay Shikamaru were going to have to take you to have that looked at there's a town with a clinic about 15 miles north of here so ill take you up there to get patched up but will have to say the night because i dont want to be wondering around after dark. So ill find us an inn to stay the night. You guys should be fine for one night right " Asuma asked.

"We will be fine. Whiskers here will protect his blonde haired beauty wont he." Ino laughed.

Naruto gave he a funny look and blushed "since when do i have some funny nickname."

"Since now and it fits you perfect doesn't it" Ino laughed. Over the last few days Ino's been low key flirting with him. It makes him blush a lose focus.

Naruto didn't answer her he just looked at Shikamaru. "I'm so sorry i didn't mean to hurt you."

"Naruto i know you didn't mean to hurt me that would be to trouble some. I just want to get it fixed so we can train more i dont want to die that's even more troublesome then being hurt." Shikamaru said.

Asuma left Ino and Naruto to fend for them selves for the night. He told them to relax and take the night off.

"So Whiskers what are you making for dinner and don't say ramon."

"Ino who says I'm cooking your the girl you cook"

Ino looked pissed " Naruto you get that but and get in that kitchen and make us dinner. Because if i go in to the kitchen I'm going to show you my moms frying pan jutsu"

Naruto gulped "okay Ino i will please dont hit me with the frying pan".

Ino giggled " see whiskers was that so hard".

Naruto walked in to the kitchen and he whispered " Shikamaru was right women are very troublesome."

"I head that" Ino wined from the other room.

Naruto just kept his mouth shut and made dinner for her beef curry with rice balls. He bought it in to the living room were he put their plates on the coffee table.

"Whiskers this is so good i didn't know you really can cook a girl could get use to that."

"Ya a last year Ayame showed me how to cook for myself so i can make more than just ramon"

"Whos Ayame whiskers" Ino asked with a bit of a jealous tone.

"Shes the daughter of old man Ichiraku who owns Ichiraku ramen.

Ayame is like my big sister she takes care when i need it and messes with me. Ayame is one of my precious people."

" She sounds like a great sister whiskers" Ino hummed

The rest of dinner went by as Naruto and Ino talked the night away. Before they knew it, it was late and time for bed. Naruto got in to bed and noticed Ino was all ready a sleep so he just rolled over and went to sleep.

A few hours later Ino heard a scream. She jolted up and when she looked over at Naruto she saw he was in tears but he was still asleep.

So Ino got up and made here way over to him. She started to stroke his whiskers and he stared to purr. She thought " O my god this is the cutest thing i have ever witnessed".

Then Naruto grabbed her arm in his sleep and rolled over causing Ino to be pulled in bed with him. Her face was just a few centimeters from his at first she was angry but then she realized that he was a sleep and had no control over himself. Because if he did she would have pounded him that second.

Then she saw he had no shirt on and her face burned in a blush. She tried to free her self but couldn't so she made her self comfortable. She layed he head on his chest and went to sleep.

 **Tell me what you think.**


	6. 6

**Ok guys hears the new chapter hope you enjoy**

The next day Naruto woke up to the light blinding his eyes like it always did. He felt something on his chest when he look down. He was shocked to see Ino cuddled up with him in bed.

He blushed and tried to figure out how she ended up in his bed. When he couldn't he tried to free himself from her grasp but he couldn't.

Ino just tightened he grip on him. He sighed in defeat and went back to sleep because he mit as well enjoy cuddling a cute girl once in his life. He thought to himself " she is going to kill me when she gets up."

He fell back a sleep a few hours later they both woke up to laughter. The shot up a awake to see there sensei and Shikamaru laughing. Then they both looked at each other a blushed bright red.

"Im so glad i took a picture of that. So are my little genin becoming a couple" Asuma laughed.

"Maybe if whiskers will have me" Ino giggled.

Naruto fainted and fell off the bed. Everyone laughed and Asuma picked Naruto up and walked him down stairs to the bathroom. He threw him in the tub and turn on the cold water.

Naruto jolted awake and turn the water off. He took off his wet stuff and had a long hot shower to warm him up.

"Ino what the hell was that. I mean it was funny seeing you and Naruto all cuddling up but Naruto has became a friend over the past week and i wouldn't want to see him hurt" Shikamaru said.

"I don't want hurt him either Shika but hears what happened. He was having some night terrors and woke me up. I went over to him to comfort him and started to rub his cheek. Like my mom does for me when i would have a nightmare. When i started to rub his cheek i rubbed his whiskers and he started to purr it was the cutest thing i have ever scene. Anyway he was till asleepand he grabbed him and pulled me in bed. I tried to wiggle out but i couldn't so i made do and snuggled in with him. Ill tell you this he radiates heat really well i was so warm best sleep I've had in a while. I don't want to hurt him and want to be his friend. From what i have herd he hasn't had it easy"

"I know we should do something for him if its not to troublesome.

"Yeah your right Shika maybe we will!"

Everyone got ready and made it out side for there next day of trainning.

"Since Shikamaru has to take it easy for a week instead of sparring you will be doing the next chakra control exercise wear you swim suits if you know whats good for you" Asuma said.

A few mins later they were all standing in the swim suits. Shikamaru had on blue swim trunks with white clouds on them. Naruto had on plain orange swim trunks. Ino had on a two piece lime green swim suit.

Ino had caught Naruto starring at her. "Like what you see Whiskers" Ino giggled.

Naruto turn bright red and was going to pass out when Shikamaru slapped some sense in him.

"Naruto snap out of it you cant turn to mush every time Ino batts an eye lash at you." and he turn to Ino " do you always have to be so trouble some Naruto is a friend and teammate you cant keep doing thing Ino. "

"Shika im doing this for him yes i am his teammate but what happens when the enemy Kunoichi does this? She will kill him and i dont want that to happen to him. We are team i may not have been happy at first being on a team with you two but i want whats best for the team and i wont have some dumb bitch batt her eyes at Naruto and get him all fluttered and kill him " Ino cried.

Shikamaru stood there not knowing what to say. Naruto got up and hugged Ino. Ino blushed red but had her pointed away from the boys so they could see her face. He then let go of her a took a few steps back it was time to tell them.

"You guys really care about being my friend? " Naruto asked.

Yes the both said in unison.

"Well then I'm going to tell you both something then you can decide if you want to be my friend okay". They both shook their heads yes. " Ok im going to ask but you know about the 9 tailed fox right. Well the thing is the 4th Hokage didn't kill the fox because it is a mass of chakra so he sealed it in me. That's why the village hates me be because im to blame. so if you guys hate me now i understand ."

"Naruto do you think were stupid just because something is sealed inside of you doesn't make it you. You are my teammate you are my friend. You are a trouble some blonde ninja but you are not the 9 tails.

"Ya whiskers you are you not the fox. You are my teammate and my friend. Sometimes a body pillow if needed. You are not some evil fox and the hell with the villagers who think that. We are a team and i stand by you and Shikamaru no matter what" .

"Thanks guys it means so much to me to be on a team with you guys. " Naruto said as he grabbed both of them in a big group hug.

Asuma came out of the cabin a few mins earlyer and watched his genin and he couldn't have been prouder of them. "Now there a really team" he thought. So he walked over "okay guys lets head to the lake". He let them out to the lake.

"Okay guys now this is like tree walking but water is always moving so you need to keep changing to amount of in your feet. " Asuma walked out on to the lake and didn't fall in. To say they were amazed was understatement.

Shikamaru and Ino were the first to walkout on to the water and fell in. Naruto summon 1000 clones and walked out with them trying to walk on water.

 **as alway let me know what you think i mit be starting a new story as well so i be updating both**


	7. 7

**Hey guys here is the next chapter** After 2 days of water walking team ten had mastered it. Asuma was very in pressed out of and the gening he had trained this group in fornt of him was special.

"Okay guys i have to report to my father ill be gone a couple of days. So its on you to keep up what you have learned. Dont get hurt and dont kill each other well im gone."

He grabbed his bag and left. They just looked at each other waiting for one of them two make a move. Naruto looked at them and said im going to train out side for a bit ill be back later".

Naruto left leaving Shikamaru and Ino looking at each other. "So we should do something nice for Naruto" Ino said.

"Yeah its still early we could make a trip in to that town a buy him something his birthday was like 4 months ago. So will get him a late birthday gift " Shikamaru suggested.

"Good idea Shika lets get a move on" she demanded.

"Okay but lets not be so trouble some Ino" as he look at her with a smirk.

They left in a hurry and returned a few hours later. Each with the own gift and a cake.

"Okay Shika this is the plain you go stall Naruto so i can make my moms ramen dish i need like one hour to do it all then you can return here and will have his party" Ino said

Shikamaru nods and takes off to stall Naruto. Ino starts making the ramen and then gets the table set up for dinner then put the cake in the refrigerator. Then finishes the ramen.

Just as shes filling bowls of full of ramen at the table. The guys come strolling in from some light sparring.

Naruto looks over and see's Ino had made dinner.

Ino see's him and smiles " i know your birthday was a few months ago but this is me and Shika's way of saying happy birthday Naruto and were glad your are teammate."

"Thanks guys this means alot to me" Naruto said happily

"Good now go change for dinner. You stink from training both of you did she demanded.

After both guys quickly washed up and changed for dinner say sat down to eat the dinner Ino had prepared for them.

"I've never really had ramen before but this is good where did you learn to cook this Ino" Shikamaru asked.

"Its my mom's special ramen. She showed me how to make it when i was a little girl. I just followed the instructions" Ino said

"Its super good i love it " Naruto relied.

They finished dinner then they pulled out rapped gifts for Naruto. He opened Shikamaru's first it was a book on sealing and a kunai set. Next was Ino's gift two new set of cloths and a framed photo of there team picture for back at home.

"Thanks guys i love it. You guys are the best. I'm glad i ended up on team ten i couldn't of thought what my life would have been if i was on another team. "

They night went on and they all went to bed. In the middle of the night Ino awoke to some one crying. She sat up and saw Naruto crying in is sleep again. She looked around and saw Shikamaru must have herd him and went somewhere else to sleep. She got out of her bed and made her way over to him.

She gently padded his shoulder and he slowly opened his watery eyes looking in to her eyes.

"Whats wrong Naruto this the second night you been crying in your sleep. I'm worried about you please tell me whats wrong.''

"It's nothing Ino just go back to bed" Naruto said.

"I know your not telling me the truth Naruto now let me whats wrong. I'm just trying to help".

"Fine naruto if that's how you want to play it then ill force you to tell me". She quick did some hand signs (Mind body transfer).

Ino found her self walking down a long hallway in Naruto's mind. All the doors were blackened the further she got the more black doors there were.

She remember her dad telling her black doors were peoples bad moments or memoirs. " okay how can a person have this many black doors i guess i just have to see whats behind door number 1".

She entered she door and she saw a 5 year old Naruto running home on his birthday. Then she saw the angry mob chasing him when one of the ninjas in the mob threw a kunai and him and hit him in the leg.

"O MY GOD WHAT DID THOSE VILLAGERS DO TO NARUTO."

"GET THAT DEMON" someone shouted. She watched in horror as the mob beat him then they started stabbing him.

She was crying "i cant believe someone would do this to a child." she ran out of that room she wouldn't go in another blackened door in Naruto's head.

She finally made it to the end of the hall way where there was a giant cell with bars on it.

Ino saw yellow eyes glare at her. In the cage was a giant 9 tail fox.

" so your the one that's digging in his mind."

"Ya so whats it to you, you stupid fox its your fault Naruto has been treated badly his whole life."

" like i care I'm going to take control of his body then I'm going destroy that village and everything he holds dear and im going to start with you."

She saw the fox stick his paw out and tried to step on her when the jutsu ended.

Ino blinked and saw Naruto still crying. " Naruto please don't cry anymore I'm hear for you and I'm not going anywhere i will protect you. I wont let the fox take over your body. We will stop him together okay."

Naruto dried his eyes" okay Ino i believe you I'm just so afraid that ill be by myself again i just cant anymore " Naruto said.

" Your not alone anymore you have me. I wont let you be alone anymore.

" I thought you loved sasuke what about him?" Naruto asked in a questionably tone.

"I don't think he wants a girl he is to focused on himself. I come to realize i don't want a man like that. I want a man with love and passion. I want a guy that when i say flirty thing to them they react making me feel sexy. And most of all i have desided i want to be with you Naruto and maybe if everything works out will have blonde haired baby's. "

"You really like me ?" he asked happily.

"Yes i do like you now move over my bed cold and i hate sleeping in a cold bed". He moved over and she got in bed with him and cuddled up to him and kiss him on he cheek. It wasn't before long when they were both a sleep.

Shikamaru had herd the whole thing he was coming back from the bathroom " troublesome blondes" he whispered as he went to bed and went back to sleep.

 **i know i mit have rushed there relationship bit much but there children trained kill and be killed so there is that. I will also posting a new story called friday night lights its about naruto and the gang in the real world play highschool football its also a naruto ino pairs because i said so. As always drop a review or hit him with a pm.**


	8. 8

**Hello everyone just want to say thank you to all my readers i hope you like this new chapter**. **To bankai777 yes i do think Kush** **ina would love Ino. Im trying for one chapter a week so heys the new chapter**

Another few weeks had passed and it was time to head back to the village. Ino was excited to have Naruto meet her parents.

They woke up early and packed up there stuff and made there journey home. When they made it to the village gates. Asuma turned to his genin and said " okay guys take the weekend off and meet me at training ground 10 monday morning so ill see you guys there."

He flickered away and to his dads office. He walked past the secretary who smiled at him. He walked in the door and walked over to a chair to sit to talk to the Hokage.

"So Asuma hows your team where are there skills at after your boot camp as you called it. "

"Well dad the team is very skilled Shikamaru has an iq over 200 and i have his skills at low chunin all around. And with Ino we broke her fan girl stage now she wants to train and she has perfect chakra control. That just leaves the heart of team ten Naruto he come so far in a short time he is the strongest member of the team. " he grabbed his jaw " the kids got one hell of a right hook. He has two chakra natures lighting and wind and I'm showing him a lot of wind jutsu's. I got to talk to Kakashi to give me some lighting ones tho."

"Wow that's good to hear how are Naruto's teammates treating him" the old man asked.

"Well Shikamaru has become his best friend" Asuma said.

"And Ino what does she think of him are they friends Naruto needs more friends" the Hokage said.

"Well Ino and Naruto aren't friends" Asuma said blankly.

"Well that's to bad but at least his a got one friend" the Hokage said sadly.

" well dad the reason there not friends is because there dating there more than friends" Asuma smirked.

"Really i wouldn't have expected that but good for him I'm glad. I just hope that no says anything about the 9 tails and messes it up for him" the old man said.

Oh they kno wabout the 9 tails and they don't care" Asuma said.

"Well I'm not happy about them finding out but if they dont care than i won't either" the Hokage said

Back at the village gate as Asuma flickered away.

"Dam it i want him to some me how to do that" Naruto wined.

"Troublesome " Shikamaru said and he left and headed home.

"I'm sure Asuma-sensei will show us all how to do that soon now lets go drop your stuff off at your apartment. Then will head to my house so you can meet my family " Ino sweet talked him.

They made there way to his apartment. He unlocked the door an invited her in he went to shower and change. Well she looked around his place. Naruto finally finished getting ready. He came out of his room in black slacks and an orange dress shirt.

Naruto looked at his beautiful blonde girlfriend. " well what do you think"

"You look great whiskers but one thing this place is a mess were going to clean the place up this weekend. No boyfriend of mine will life in filth. Then well go shopping you need more cloths that aren't orange. Then ill take you to your favorite ramen stand for lunch then you can take me on a date" Ino yelled.

"Okay sounds good" Naruto said he did want to argue with her and he new she was right plus they were getting ramen so there a win for him right there for him.

They then headed to Ino's house. On the way there Ino took him hand. So the walked hand in hand towards Ino's house when they came a cross Sakura.

"O my god you finally realized that Sasuke and i were going to be together so you settled for the dead last idiot at that" Sakura laughed.

"He not that dead last anymore Sakura he is better than Sasuke. He maybe an idiot sometimes but he my idiot. So leave me and my boyfriend alone forehead" Ino spatted.

"Like that loser could beat Sasuke " Sakura said.

"I bet he does Sakura " Ino yelled.

"Like the dope could never beat me "

Sasuke said as he came out of no where.

"O i know i could beat you dick" Naruto glared.

"Fine then dope lets go i teach you to respect your betters. Do not forget i am an elite and are nothing and your always going to be nothing" Sasuke said.

They made there way to a training ground that was empty. They girl were standing behind them. Ino was holding his shirt so it did get dirty. She blushed deeply at a shirtless Naruto.

Naruto got in his stance and wait for Sasuke. Sasuke got sick of waits and went in to throw a punch. Naruto even with all the weight on was super fast and blocking every Sasuke threw at him. Finally Naruto got board the punched him in the solar plexus knocking the wind out of Sasuke and dropping him to his knees.

"This is over so much for being an elite. Naruto laughed. As he started to walk back to Ino.

" you will always be a dope and now i teach you and your demon slut a lesson. (Fire style great fire ball) Sasuke wasn't able to finish another Naruto popped him in the back or the neck.

"If you ever try to attack me or Ino again ill kill you Sasuke " as Naruto was walking back to Ino. When she ran by him he was confused. Then he turn around to see that Sakura was going to punch him in the back.

"If you ever put your hands on my man again ill send you to the hospital got that forehead" Ino yelled. Then she jumped in to the shirtless arms of Naruto and kiss him passionately.

After there kiss he put his shirt back on and said" that was one hell of a homecoming."

 **Hope you all like it remember to review and pm if you like.**


	9. 9

**Hey everyone im back with another chapter thank you so much for your reviews and i hope you all like the new chapter**

After the fight everyone's favorite blonde haired couple made there way to Ino's house. When they walked in they were greeted my Ino's mother Sabine. Sabine looked like an older version of Ino.

"Princess your home and who's this?" Sabine asked as she saw her daughter holding the little blonde boys hands.

"How cute Ino found herself a hot little blonde boy at that. I wonder what his mother would say if she saw this. Probably something along the lines of ( oh my god im getting blonde haired grandbabies) she would freak out at things like that Sabine thought.

"Mom you know this is Naruto stop trying to act cute and he is my boyfriend" Ino replied.

"Sorry dear i couldn't help but to tease you. I'm happy to hear you lost that fan girl part of yourself. Well Naruto i hope you make a mother proud and take good care of Ino okay Sabine said.

"I plan on it Mrs. Yamanaka" Naruto replied.

"See that you do. You don't have have to call me that Naruto Sabine will be just fine okay dear. Well you should going talk to your father Ino and tell him the good news. He out back by the gardens" Sabine said.

"Thanks mom will do just that " Ino smiled. As she practically dragged Naruto out back to the gardens.

"Well Kushina it likes like are dream is coming true your boy and my daughter god i wish your were here to see it" she thought.

Ino ran up to her father with Naruto in tow. She gave Naruto his hand back and jump at her father wrapping him in a big hug.

"Hi daddy i missed you but there is something i want to tell you" Ino said

"Well what is it dear" Inoichi asked.

"Well daddy during our training trip or boot camp as Asuma sensei called it. I started to like Naruto and now his my boyfriend" Ino smiled.

"Well your older enough to make your own decisions so i trust your making the right one. And from what i hear from the Hokage Naruto's a good kid besides the few pranks he pulls but those are harmless. Just be good to my. Daughter Naruto and well be fine. And Dont worry i know about the furball your you not him" Inoichi said.

"Thank you sir i promise i would let you down" Naruto said.

Just then a ninja with a lamb mask on came out of no where and knocked Naruto out cold. Ino screamed " dont touch my boyfriend she went to run to him but in was to late as the ninja had grabbed Naruto and flickered away.

Ino was on her knees crying her eyes out when her father came to her side "Ino everything will be fine ill go see the Hokage and will get him back" Inoichi said. As he picked up his daughter and brought her in the house and put her in a chair. He then flickered away.

Inoichi appeared in front of the Hokage.

"What can i do for Inoichi" the old man asked.

"Well Ino came home today and she told me about her and Naruto starting to date. Which I'm good with i know he's a good kid and all but then some Anbu appeared arrested him by knocking him out and taking him away with out saying one word and now my daughter is in tears and my wife is running a muck in our house. I would just like to know why naruto was arrested" Inoichi said.

"I never ordered anything of the sort" he said. " Anbu " he yelled and 3 ninjas with different animal masks appeared.

"Yes sir what can we do for you today sir." one of them said.

" i would like to know why Naruto Uzumaki was arrested today and why i wasn't informed" old man yelled.

"Sir it was a direct order from the counsel he is being court marshaled as we speak" one of the others said.

"Order from the Council why was i not imformed about this " Inoichi asked.

"That's a good question one were going to find an answer to" the old man said.

Naruto woke up he found him self chained to a chair he looked around and saw 6 faces a few in which he knew. Standing there was one old lady. He never met before and Sasuke, Sakura and Sakura's mother.

He looked around and saw nothing else when the old woman opened her mouth.

"So boy you have been charged with attacking a fellow leaf ninja and a Council member how do you plead" the old woman yelled.

"I did no such things now let me go" Naruto replied.

"We will do no such things now you have been found guilty and the sentence is death " the old lady yelled.

Just then the Hokage and inoichi and a few Anbu came busting threw the door. " i demand to know whats going on here."

"We have put this traitor on trial" the old woman spoke.

"One none of you have the power to put ninja on trial that falls to me. Second you cant have Anbu arrest anyone with out my say. And 3 you can sentence anyone to death who do you think you are I'm and the Hokage not you" Hiruzen Sarutobi yelled.

I'm sorry Sarutobi but this must be done he attacked Sasuke and Sakura he must be punished" the old lady replied.

"Well if he did then he will but i want to find out just what happen. If your wrong i will fire you and the others as my advisers do you understand Koharu" the Hokage asked.

"I understand but i know I'm right" Koharu said.

Well then Inoichi why don't you look in to Naruto mind and see what happened" the hokage said

Over the next few mins Inoichi mind walked in Naruto's head. After he was done he spoke.

"Naruto never attacked anyone he was on his way to my house with ino they had just returned from there training trip. When Sasuke tried to fight him and he lost so when he had his back turn. Sasuke tried to use a b rank fire jutsu when Naruto's clone knocked him out" Inoichi said.

" Inoichi take Naruto home and leave the rest to me" the hokage spoke.

" Yes sir" was Inoichi replied.

 **Okay everyone that was the new chapter let me know what you think in the review or pm me. I just want to take a qick second to say my second will be out tomorrow its call friday night lights it an au with naruto and the gang in highschool playing football. it is an naruino pairing because she has become one of my favorites so please check it out.**


	10. 10

**Okay everyone here the new chapter hope you all like it.**

A few minutes later Naruto was walking down the street with Inoichi.

"So why don't you join us for dinner tonight I'm sure with what's happened Ino will want to see you soon we will just stop by your apartment first" Inoichi said.

"Thank you sir I'm very happy you helped. There are only a few people that have ever really helped me" Naruto said.

"Really who has helped you if you don't mind me asking" Inoichi asked.

"Well you and your wife,Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Asuma-sensei, old man Ichiraku, Ayame, old man Hokage, and 3 Anbu who i never knew there really names, inu, neko, hebie. That's it tho those are all the people that have either helped me in some way or been nice to me" Naruto said.

"I truly am sorry Naruto you should ever had to go threw it" Inoichi said.

Before Naruto could reply they came to Naruto's apartment building and it was on fire they both looked on in horror. Naruto fell to his knees" I don't know what to do anymore all my stuff up there"Naruto said.

Inoichi looked at the fire then at Naruto then back to the fire. He thought to him self " can i really leave him on the street. His father was one of my best friends his mother was one of my wife's best friends if i leave him here now. Know his mother she would find away back from the dead to kill me. " That thought scared him the most. Then he came up with an idea.

"Naruto i know this sucks but why don't you come stay with us I'll replace your stuff like your clothes and ninja tools and you can work in the shop on a couple of your days off" Inoichi said.

"You would really do that for me why" Naruto asked.

"I tell you someday and you will understand then okay " Inoichi said.

After that they walked back to Inoichi's house when the came threw the door Ino had tackled Naruto and hugging him super tight while kissing him.

"What happened I thought you were going to die. I was so sad I thought I lost you" Ino said.

Before Naruto could reply Inoichi spoke up " Naruto can tell you about what happened now here is 10,000 ryo I need you to take Naruto shopping okay princess. Naruto needs clothes and ninja gear okay" Inoichi said.

Ino never looked so happy because now she was going to play dress up with her boyfriend. She got up and dragged him out to shop. Naruto was frozen in fear as to what she will make him try on.

On that they were gone Inoichi looked at his wife. "So Naruto will be staying here with us for a while so can you make up guest bedroom for him. He's also going to be working at the shop to pay back the money to get his stuff" .

Sabine looked at him with a funny face "so your just going to let your daughter's boyfriend just move to or house" Sabine asked.

"Yes the first reason is someone burned down his apartment and its a total loss. The second is you know if it was the other way Minato or Kushina wouldn't even bat an eye they would have bought her in there home much sooner and the last reason is that of i didn't Kushina would find someway back to the world of the living and kill me". Inoichi said.

"Haha she would I guess your right it would be good to get to know my son-in-law better" she giggled.

"Sabine you know i don't like that stupid contract you and Kushina almost forced Minato to make. Let them be if they truly are meant for one another they will be get together. I don't ever want to use something like that and you know that".

Sabine just kept giggling as she had her way to the guest bedroom to make. It up for him.

While Inoichi start preparing dinner in the kitchen.

Three hours later Naruto and Ino returned home. They had bought a few pairs of ninja sandals along with other ninja tools and 6 pairs of anbu black pants with 6 black tee shirts with orange fingerless gloves. She also had him get a black suit so the could go to fancy places to eat.

"So your really going to let Naruto stay here daddy" Ino asked.

"Yes i am princess and he's going to work at the shop with you. So you will have to show him the ropes okay" Inoichi said.

"Thank you for letting him stay with us daddy your the best" Ino replied.

"No problem pumpkin and Naruto please be respectful of my daughter please it all I ask" Inoichi said.

Later that night Naruto got ready for bed he looked around his new room and saw it was bigger then his old one along with his bed when he laid in his new bed he loved it it was like laying on a cloud. He started to fall a sleep. When he felt someone curl up next to him. He looked and of course it was Ino.

"Ino what are you doing i don't want your dad getting mad at me he has been so nice to me" Naruto said.

"Naruto i cant sleep with you as my pillow and my dad wont get mad a you. As long as we don't do anything more then what were doing now. Were still to young and not ready for that okay now go to sleep I love you" Ino said.

"I love you too Ino" Naruto said before kissing her noise and going to sleep.

Little did they both know that both Inoichi and Sabine were in his home as well under a invisible genjutsu.

As they walked out of the room. Both were happy for different things. Sabine was happy because they were so cute together and her and Kushina's plan was so going off with out a hitch. Inoichi was happy because his baby girl was with a respectful man.

A the next few weeks went by with them doing missions and working at the shop and going on dates when they could the two blondes just loved being with one another.

Then one day there came a knock at the door. It was Koharu with some other counsel members.

"Inoichi your daughter has been chosen to be one of the many brides for Sasuke Uchiha for his CRA to bring the Uchiha numbers back up in the village" Koharu said.

"I am sorry Koharu but my daughter will do no such thing. I never wanted her to be with him and no are no longer part of the Hokage's advisers. You have no right to take her" Inoichi said.

"This is not a discussion the counsel has ruled and even the Hokage is in favor of this you will turn her over to us by tomorrow or you will be put in prison" Koharu said as she left.

Ino was just hugging Naruto crying her eyes out. Naruto looked like he was just going to kill someone. Sabine looked at him and he could tell what she was thinking and it involved her biggest frying pan.

He just left to go speak with tho Hokage. He appeared in his office. "

"What can I do for you today Inoichi" the old man said.

Well i would like to know why some of the other counsel members just showed up to my door demanding i hand Ino over to be put in Sasuke Uchiha's harlem" Inoichi said.

"So i see he chosen Ino well I'm going to beat around the bush there's not much you can do to stop this. With the counsel at his side its out of my hands im sorry Inoichi. Well in less you already have her in a marriage contract signed and dated by the Hokage before Sasuke was put in CRA" The Hokage said.

"Well then I guess I'm in luck then all tho I never wanted to use it it appears I will be. So Naruto going to find out about his parents then" Inoichi said.

"What are you talking about" The Hokage said

" Well just after Ino was born Kushina was about 8 month pregnant with Naruto. I was in this office when my wife was carring Ino who was three days old kicked in that door with Kushina in toe and demanded that there be a marriage contract between Naruto and Ino so that are wives can have blonde haired blue eyed grandbabies. So it looks like I will just have to use it." Inoichi said.

"You kidding me right" The Hokage said.

"Nope" he pulls out a scroll and hands it to the Hokage. The Hokage looked it over.

"Let me call Asuma here right now before we do anything okay" the Hokage said.

Just then Asuma flickers in. " yes dad you need something" he asked.

"How strong is Naruto right now "the Hokage asked his son.

I would put him low jonin class really by the time the end of the chunin exams are finished he be high jonin" Asuma said.

"Do you think he can handle learning the truth son" the Hokage asked.

"Yes he's ready plus with getting his fathers jutsu that will help him a lot" Asuma said.

"Okay Inoichi go home and you can tell Naruto about his parents. Then i will summon you Naruto and your family for an emergency counsel meeting. Its about time this village know the truth" the homage said.

Inoichi went home leaving father and son when Asuma turns to his father " this village is about to shit it's self " he said with a smirk.

Inoichi returned home and found his home in no better shape. Ino rush to her father.

"Daddy did you find away out of CRA for me" she asked.

"Yes princess but tell me do you really love Naruto" he asked.

"Yes but whats that got to do with it" she asked.

"You will see Naruto can you come down here" a second later he was at ino's side." okay naruto I'm going to tell you about your parents." Inoichi said.

"My parents but whats that have to do with Ino" Naruto asked.

"You will see now let me finish your father's names was Minato Namikaze the yellow flash and the 4th Hokage. Your mother's name was Kushina Uzumaki the red death. Your parents were great people and your father was one of my best friend's your mother was one of Sabine's best friends.

A few days after Ino was born i was in the Hokage's office talking to Minato

When my wife and your mother kicked the door down. And the demanded that we make a marriage contract you two. I didn't like idea but if it made your mother happy i didn't care to much really. That contract is what is going to keep Ino away from Sasuke. So Naruto I'm going to ask you. Do you love my daughter" inoichi asked.

 **There you have as alway tell me what you think leave a review or a pm. And if you like the check out my other story Friday Night Lights**


	11. 11

**Okay here is chapter 12 but really 11 because of my note i just want to thank you all for reading my story. any here it is and its my longest yet so i hope your happy.**

"So I'm going to ask you do you love my daughter" Inoichi asked.

"Yes I love her I would do anything for her. But can I ask you something" Naruto asked.

"Anything son" Inoichi replied.

"Did my parents love me" Naruto teared up.

Ino pulled him in close and kissed him on the cheek."Naruto your parents loved you very much from the moment they found out they were having you" Inoichi said proudly.

Naruto started to cry for years he wondered if his parents ever love him. Finally he knows that he was loved by both his mother and father.

"So this means I'm going to marry Ino" Naruto said happily.

"Yes but not till your both 16 it's a law for now your engaged. And Naruto I'm going to say this I am happy that you are marrying my Ino. I know you will respect her and love her. Your parents would be proud of the man you have become" Inoichi proudly told him.

"See and for years you were giving me grief over that contract and here it is saving our daughter from some selfish fool" Sabine came in and handed Naruto a photo.

He and Ino stared at the picture of of his parents. They looked happy you can see Kushina was pregnant with Naruto as the were both. Hugging her stomach. "Wow you look a lot like your dad and your mother was so beautiful" Ino said.

"Thanks Ino but now I have to ask you do you want marry me. I don't eant to force you into something you dont want to do" Naruto said.

"Of course I want to marry you I love you. It didn't madder who your parents were or any of that. I want to marry you because I love you" Ino said as she kissed her soon to be husband.

"Good now this is out of the way all four of us will be attending the counsel meeting in a little while. So i want you guys to look your best" Inoichi said.

"Oh Naruto I have some stuff to give you that your parents left you" Sabine said.

He followed her up stairs to her bedroom she goes in to her closet and comes back with a box. " your parents would want you to have this" Sabine said . He sat down on the floor and open the box and saw a bunch of scrolls. So he when and started opening them. The first open he opened had his fathers white cloak with red flames on the bottom with symbols on it that say yellow flash on it.

The second one he unsealed and found his mothers katana. It hand a red handle with a diamond encrusted blade.

"That was your mothers sword. She called it the diamond cutter because it so sharp it will never dull and it can cut threw almost anything" Sabine said.

"Its beautiful " Naruto said.

"Yes it is and now its yours. But it's getting late and we have to go to the counsel meeting. So go and get ready okay Naruto" Sabine said.

"Thank you Mrs Yamanaka" Naruto said.

"Hey you will no longer call me anything but mom you got that son in law " Sabine teased.

"Sorry mom" he said as he ran off to his room.

"That's better" she yelled as she did love her new son in law.

Naruto laid on his bed for a few mins just taking in everything. He looked at the picture of his parents and came up with an idea.

A few mins later there was a knock at the door Inoichi answered the door.

"Inoichi you and your family have been requested to appear in the counsel chambers. I am here to escort you there" the Anbu in the neko mask said.

"Thank you Neko will be right out." he said. She wait outside. " Sabine ,Ino, Naruto it's time to go."

Just then Sabine met him at the door then they both did a double take. As the saw Naruto coming down stairs in his black pants with a black long sleeve shirt with his father's cloak on with his mothers sword strapped to his back.

"I guess your going to make one hell of a statement kid" Inoichi laughed.

Then Ino came down in a beautiful white dress that was knee length her hair has up in a single bun. She smiled as she came down the stairs. Naruto was speechless. The only word he could says is "Beautiful".

She giggled and kissed her soon to be husband on the cheek okay lets go.

As they stepped outside neko noticed Naruto. The had to do a double take believing she just saw his father. Then she his mothers sword.

"So i take it you know who your parents are then" Neko smiled but he couldn't see it with her mask

"Yes I do. I happy I do. Did you know them" Naruto said.

"Yes your mother was mine and hebie's sensei. If you would like i can train you on how to use your mothers sword" Neko said.

"You would do that for me" Naruto said.

"Of course i would your like my little brother Naruto and it looks like your little girl friend really likes you" she teased.

He smiled at her and blushed then took Ino by hand. As they flickered to the the counsel meeting.

When they made it to the Hokage tower for the counsel meeting. Naruto Ino and Sabine waited outside the room.

In side all the clan heads were there as well as the civilian counsel.

The Hokage then came in from his cambers.

"So i have call you all hear for a very important reason it has to do will Sasuke Uchiha , Ino Yamanaka,and Naruto Uzumaki". The Hokage was saying when he was interrupted by one of the civilian counsel.

"What does giving the Yamanaka girl to the Uchiha boy have to do with that demon" He said as the hebie anbu cut his head clean off.

The civilian counsel was in a uproar over one of the own being killed.

The the Hokage spoke again "silence you will all hold your tong or the will be cut out. Good now he broke my law and he was punished for it now that will drop now. Good now to get back on track the Yamanaka girl will not be hand over to Sasuke Uchiha. Because there is a marriage contract for her and Naruto Uzumaki."

"There is no way that I will allow that to happen. This was decided two months ago and any new contract is null invoid. The Yamanaka girl will marry Sasuke Uchiha" Koharu said.

"Over my dead body she will" Inoichi said.

"That can be arranged" Koharu said.

"Stop this now I am the Hokage and I will have order in the meeting. " he looked around and no one said anything. Good now to Naruto its time. You all learn a secret that was keep from almost all of you. Naruto is the son of Kushina and Minato Namikaze."

"That is bullshit if i have ever herd it there is no why that demon is the son of our hero." an there counsel member.

"Hebie if you would please"The Hokage said.

"My pleasure " said hebie as she cut another members head off.

"Now I shall prove it to you." he pulls out one scroll this scroll has a blood seal on it meaning only Minato or one of his family could open this please bring Naruto and the others in here please" the Hokage said.

Naruto,Ino and Sabine entered the counsels chambers. Everyone was shocked when they saw a mini version of the 4th. Then the Hokage spoke " Naruto would you please come over hear and bite your thumb and smear a little blood on this seal please" the Hokage asked.

Naruto did just that and the seal undid. Naruto was holding his all his fathers books on sealing and his jutsu.

Everyone was shocked.

"Now this proves Naruto is the son of Minato and with that is a marriage contract to Ino Yamanaka. That was signed by Minato him self 3 day after ino was born. Inoichi if you please" said the Hokage.

Yes my wife and Kushina were best friends and they set this up before Naruto was born. Here is the contract." Inoichi said as he hands it to the hebie anbu who then gave it to the Hokage. " So with this if you try to give my daughter to the Uchiha you are breaking a law set by the 4th Hokage. I will not stand for this. If you come for my daughter you will go threw me and if that spoiled brat comes near my daughter and its not for a mission given by the Hokage. There will be no more Uchiha clan in Konah " Inoichi finished.

"You dare threaten the Uchiha clan. I am an elite you are nothing more the an a loser in a good for nothing clan. you should be great full i would choice your daughter to be one of the women I choose to make more Uchiha's" Sasuke said.

"Well you wont get Ino. I have made sure of that" Inoichi said.

"I will get her anyway none of you can stop me weather she likes it or not I will get from her what I want. I am a Uchiha no one has can tell me what to do. I will have her" Sasuke smirked.

This had pissed Naruto off he pulled out his sword and it was at Sasuke's throat. " If you talk about Ino or try any thing like that again I will kill you I don't care what this counsel thinks you will die by my hands " Naruto said.

He saw Sasuke smirk and did the substitution jutsu with Sabine who was standing behind Ino. He grabbed her by the thoat. She tried to scream but it was to late.

Naruto then used the substitution jutsu with Ino and then he stabbed Sasuke in the heart killing him on the spot.

"You were nothing more then scum I told you I would kill you if you tried to hurt Ino. I hope you never find peace." Naruto said as he made his way over to Ino to make sure she was alright. She cried in his arms for a few mins.

"Okay Sasuke Uchiha is gone for good now Naruto you protected whats yours there will be no file charges bought against you. You are free to go by defending Sasuke you are to receive all property and jutsu money the Uchiha clan have. Meet me at my office tomorrow around noon and will go over some things you are dismissed." the Hokage said.

Naruto and Ino left and headed home.

The counsel was still shocked to finally meet the son of there hero and to fined out he was the demon kid everyone hated. Then to see how their golden boy acted and said. Then so see him attack a girl for no reason then to say. He could. Then to see him killed by that demon kid.

Sabine looked over at Inoichi as they all were all leaving now " I love that boy look at how he protected are baby girl. But what the fuck if Naruto didn't kill that kid i was going to. No one talks about my little girl like she's some piece of meat."

"I know dear i was already planing where to hide the body. He was going to be dead before sun up" Inoichi said.

As they made it back to the house they checked on the young couple. They found them cuddled in bed like they are most nights.

Sabine looked at her husband " so Naruto is going to get his Minato and Kushina's house you think we should let Ino move in with him" she said.

 **Leave a review or pm tell me what you think.**


	12. 12

**Hi everyone heres the new chapter for Naruto team ten.**

Two days later as Naruto and Ino were packing and getting things ready for there new house. They were currently in her back yard.

"I can't believe mom and daddy are letting me move in with you" Ino said.

"Well your dad said he rather you move in then just lie to him and stay over anyway. I cant wait to see the house " Naruto said.

"I know i wonder how big it is. I can't to see what your parents left us. Like how many rooms or floors and how big the back yard is " Ino said.

Just then the Hebie Anbu flicked in to the back yard. She then waved to Naruto and Ino.

"Hey little dude the old man wants to see you both in his office" Hebie said.

"Okay Hebie. Hey Hebie there is something i want to ask you." Naruto asked.

" what is it" Hebie said.

"I have always wanted to know why you have been so nice to me and protected me" Naruto looked at her.

"Well if you want to know back when I first became ninja I was on a team Orochimaru. He was my sensei and i wanted to be the best for him. When he betrayed the leaf he took me with him and I didn't at the time that he did that. So when I left with him he did a lot of bad things to me and left me for dead. So when the Anbu found me and brought me back. A lot of people hated me like they did you.

So when I tried to stay a ninja at first no one wanted me then your mother took me under her wing and put me on her squad with neko and another girl named Kurenai. We all became like family. She was like a mother to me i loved her we all did. So when she got pregnant with you but she wasn't aloud to tell anyone but she swore us not to say anything and told us. She told us all her hopes and dreams for you. So we all think of you as our little brother. So that night went everything went down. We knew who you were. so we have watched you grow and protected you as best we can. Kurenai took it the worst because you stayed with her for you first few months she didn't want to give you up. But the Hokage thought it would be better for your safety is you were adopted. Which we all no now that was a mistake. You should have stayed with Kurenai. She looks in on you from time to time. Who would have thought that you would be the guy to melt the ice queens heart. But you didn't hear from me got it little brother" Hebie said.

Naruto did say a word he just walked up and hugged her.

"What this for" Hebie asked.

"For caring about me sister. I will tell both Neko and Kurenai the same when I see them next" Naruto said.

Well little bro you and blondie better get moving or you will be late" Hebie said.

So the took off for the Hokage tower. As they were running there Ino said " your mother sounds like a great women. I hope i can be like remember like that one day" Ino said.

Naruto walked in to the Hokage's office with Ino. In there was the Hokage and another man who was in his 40's.

"Naruto my boy this is the Daimyo. The fire lord him self. He would like to talk to you" the Hokage said.

"Okay whats this all about" Naruto said.

"Straight to the point just like Minato you are his son yes" the lord of fire asked.

"Yes sir I am" Naruto replied.

"As you know I am the lord of fire. I was good friends with your father. I loved working with him to protect our land. Maybe one day you shall pick up the you father's mantle. But That is for another time.

I have come to discuss three things with you. One is now that you have your birth right you will have both of your parents bank accounts " the Daimyo said.

"Really how much is it maybe I can do some upgrades on the house" Naruto replied.

" Between you both your father and mothers accounts you have 50,000,000,000 ryo. Its almost as much as mine the reason why your wondering is that your mother was a Princess of Uzushiogakure. She had a lot of money on top of that your fathe was Hokage and had owned a lot of land and businesses" the fire lord said.

Ino was seeing stars not only was Naruto a good man who protected her and loved her. Which she loved him back just as much. But not only was he super rich he was basically a Prince. It reminded her of one of her favorite books as a kid. Girl falls for cute boy who everyone thinks is a street rat. Girl loves him anyway then comes to find out he is really a prince and they live happily ever after.

"Okay on to the next thing you have one living family member left alive. Your grandmother on your father's side. Its not very well known but your father was was the son of Tsunade Senju. I believe after your father and your mother passed on it was believed that you two had died that day as well. So your grandmother left the village. Shes out there somewhere doing what i can't say" the lord of fire said.

"You mean I had a family this whole time and she just left me" Naruto said angry.

" I know for a fact that some one on the counsel told her of your passing who I am not sure of. I think lord 3rd should look in too very soon"the fire lord said.

"Yes I will have one of my best look in two it" lord 3rd replied.

That made Naruto feel better that his granny did just leave him.

"Now the finally think I would like to is CRA" the fire lord said.

"CRA what is that" Naruto asked.

" CRA is the clan restoration act. It mean we would like you to marry many women to a lot of children to bring clan numbers back up. And with you being the last of 3 great clans you need to have lots of children. So Naruto I would ask this of you will you accept CRA" the lord of fire asked.

This is were Ino stepped in." I'm sorry to but in my lord but I am Naruto's fiancee and I think I can speak for him on the one that answer is no" Ino said sweetly but with anger and rage in her eyes.

Lord third looked in to her eyes and got a chill down his spine. "Kushina had the same look in her eyes when I brought this up to Minato before he became The 4th. God that was a bad beating I took that day" lord third thought to him self.

"I see the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. The fire lord laughed.

"I believe I will side with my Ino on this one" Naruto not wanting to hurt Ino like that. He loved her way to much for that.

"Very well then Naruto I shall take my leave I must return to the capital" the fire lord said as he left.

Naruto turn to the man he looked at like a grandfather." lord 3rd may my team and I request a mission to find my grandmother" Naruto asked.

"I believe that would be a great Idea Naruto tomorrow you and team ten will go on your first B rank mission" lord third said.

"Thank you" Naruto said as he and Ino ran out of the door.

The Hokage smiled that girl has heart. "You deserve it my boy plus if he get Tsunade back here maybe I can finally retire for good" he thought to him self.

Later that night we find Naruto packing for there B rank mission.

"So are bringing anything to learn on the road" Ino asked.

"Yes I am. I am going to learn one of my father jutsus" Naruto said.

"Which one are you learn babe" Ino asked.

"The Rasengan" Naruto said.

The next day team ten met at the gates. Naruto had explained the mission to Shikamaru and Asuma- sensei.

"This is very trouble more so now the ever with you two blondes" Shikamaru said.

Asuma laughed and told everyone to keep sharp because they have a tail on them tracking them.

 **Ok I hope you like the chapter just want thank everyone this story has over 50 favs and 60 follows. And I want say happy thanksgiving to all of you. leave a review or a pm tell me what you think. I hope you like it believe it.**


	13. 13

**Well before you read this new chapter. I just want to take sometime to say this. I know my spelling and grammer suck. But I love to right and I try to do better for you guys. I have no beta so it's ruff I get it but lets not beat a dead horse about it okay guys. Well anyway this is a shorter chapter but I couldnt find away to make it longer next few will be longer tho.** They knew someone was following them as they moved in search of Tsunade. Even Asuma was starting to get frustrated when he tried to track that person down and couldn't find them.

Later that night they camped for the night. Naruto had first watch. He was sitting in a tree over looking over there camp. When a person jump up on the branch he was sitting on.

The person was wearing a black cloak with red clouds and hood over his head.

"Hello Naruto it's been sometime since my eyes have laid on you" the cloaked figure said.

"Who are you and what do you want" Naruto asked.

"Well my name is Itachi Uchiha and what I want depends on your answers for the questions I have for you" the missing nin said.

"So your Sasuke's brother the one who killed almost his whole clan. So what do you want to ask me" Naruto said.

"Why is my little brother dead. Why did you kill him. He was to bring honor back to our clan and now he can't tell me why?" Itachi demanded to know.

" Your brother acted like he was better than everyone else he looked down on everyone. So the counsel put him in CRA and he got to choose the girls for his harlem. He picked the girl I love and when certain thing came out and he wasn't going to get his way. He attacked the women I love and I had no choice but so put him down. I didn't want but I will do anything to protect my loved ones believe it" Naruto said.

"I see well you did it to protect a love one there isn't a more honorable way to do that" Itachi said.

"Well what are you going to do are you going to kill me" Naruto asked.

"No. No. I'm not. But I think its time for me to atone for some of the things I've done. I think I'm going to head home and talk to the Hokage" Itachi said.

"Your going back to the village " Naruto asked.

"Yes it's time to go home good luck finding Tsunade and be careful there are people looking for you." Itachi said.

"Wait how do you know about that" Naruto asked.

"Naruto I have known you for a long time when you were very young I watched over you ask Neko about weasel " Itachi smiled. Then disappeared in the black of night.

By morning Itachi had reached the leaf. He approached the gate when the two chunin guarding the gate stop him.

"Itachi Uchiha you are under arrest" The chunin said.

"So be it you can arrest me please summon some Anbu. I wish to speak to them" Itachi replied.

Just then 10 Anbu flickered to the front gate. Neko and Hebie were among them.

"Why did you return Itachi" Neko said.

"I wish to speak to the Hokage" Itachi replied.

"Why do you think we would allow this and not kill you here on the spot" Hebie said.

"Because if you were you would have done it already Hebie. What I have to say is important. It's about Naruto and I don't think you want your little brother hurt or taken right. If it will help put a chakra seal on me for the time being" Itachi said.

"So be it then" Neko said as took his cloak off and pulled up the back of his shirt and placed the seal in the middle of his back.

The they flickered in the Hokage's office.

The aging Hokage look up at the missing nin.

"Itachi what has brought you back to the village" lord third asked.

"A few things really. One atonement for some of the things I've done. Two is some info on a group trying to get the hands on the tailed beasts. And last a warning about Orochimaru appending invasion." the missing nin said.

" Orochimaru how is he going to invade us" lord third replied.

"The group that I was part of had a spy working for Orochimaru he has killed the Kasakage and masquerading as him. He plans to use the sand and the new sound village to take out the leaf." Itachi told him.

"Any word as to when this will happen" lord third asked.

"The chunin exam finals" Itachi replied.

"It appears I must up my training to stop my old student. Now what of this group that your a part of looking to get there hands on the tailed beasts" lord third replied.

"I was part of the Akatsuki. We were a group of missing nins paired together to capture the host's of the tailed beasts." Itachi said.

"Well we must not let the happen. Can you tell us about all there abilities" lord third asked.

"Yes I will tell you when I am taken in to the Anbu headquarters. I must atone for what I have done" Itachi spoke.

The Hokage sat there for a second and thought about everything that was happening and that had happened.

"Itachi you have nothing to atone for you have protected this village with honor and sacrifice. I will not have you arrested. Your a great ninja and you have always put the village first even over your family and clanmates. With your brother gone we could lose the sharingan. I have a better idea Itachi you will do anything to protect the village correct" lord third asked.

"Yes I will do anything to protect this village and bring honor back to the Uchiha clan" Itachi spoke.

"Well good because I have a plan for you to bring honor to your clan and stop Orochimaru and the same time..."

That morning on the other side of fire country. Naruto woke up with his head on Ino's lap as she played with his hair. They all ate breakfast around the fire they made the night before.

"Where are we looking for her first again" Naruto said.

"Tarzana town your grandmother love to gamble that's where we should find her or gets some info on where she is" Asuma said.

"Sounds troublesome to be honest but than everything is with you blondes" Shikamaru said.

"Everything is troublesome to you Shikamaru this is a great mission we go find lady Tsunade. She will be so glad to see Naruto and we bring her back its so easy for a b rank mission. Plus I get to spend time with my Whiskers here." Ino said as her eyes sparkled.

"Thanks babe I just really hope we find her. I want to meet someone from my family" Naruto said.

"Well lets get a move on we should be there by noon" Asuma said.

 **I know I'm leaving this with two cliffhangers but you will see why next chapter. The finding of Tsunade will take another 2 chapters then were moving in to the chunin exams and then you will find out lord thirds plan. And we will deal with the elders and the counsel one last time. Plus Ino will deal with Hinata.** **As always leave a review tell me what you think or you can pm me.**


	14. 14

**Hello again everyone back with more of team ten. I have a lot of things start to take shape in this chapter. hope you enjoy**

One month of running around the 5 great nations are they we no closer to finding Tsunade. They had been to every bar casino and gambling house. There were about to give up when they saw a man came outside threw a brick wall.

Ino looked in to the hole the guy came thought and saw a late 20 something blonde yelling at some other guy.

"Who do think im am some poor young girl you can take advantage of I am Tsunade the Sonin. One of the legendary 3 and you think you grab my ass boy you picked the wrong woman to mess with" Tsunade said.

Behind her was a girl in her early 20s with short black hair holding a pig try to convince her not to damage the whole place.

Ino and team ten had spit up to cover more ground so see will have to find the others late. So she made her way in to the building to make her self be know.

"Hi lady Tsunade I'm Ino Yamanaka. My team and I are on a b rank mission to find you we have some important new for you but first I have meet up with my team. If you could please follow me" Ino asked.

"And why should I follow you little girl the leaf has nothing left to interest me any more. There's no one left anymore" Tsunade said with a sad tone.

"Please lady Tsunade please meet my sensei. I have no doubt that if you listen to what he has to say you will come back with us" Ino pleaded.

"You have sparked my interest so I will meet your sensei please lead the way come on Shizune lets go" Tsunade said.

"Yes ma'am" Shizune said.

As they made there way to there me up point they met up with Shikamaru.

Finally they made where Asuma and Naruto were waiting.

"Its been some time since I've seen you lady Tsunade" Asuma said.

"Yes it has but what is it that you need to tell me not that i mind this little trip down memory lane but I would like you to get on with it because I have no intention of going back to the leaf I have lost to much" Tsunade said.

Naruto just stood there and smiled he wasn't really sure what to do.

"Lady Tsunade what if I told you you have lost everything that you still have family in the leaf" Asuma said.

"What are you talking about that god dam fox finished off my family 12 years ago that's what I was told" Tsunade sadly responded.

"Well you were lied to lady Tsunade this is Naruto your grandson" Asuma said.

She looked at Naruto tears started to come down her face.

"Na-Naruto I-I thought you had died with your parents. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you." Tsunade said as she fell to her knees.

Naruto starting crying to"Its okay grandma. I know you wouldn't have left me. You were lied too" he walked up and hugged her. She hugged him back and he felt her loving embrace. They both cried together for few minutes till Naruto said "I'm so glad I found you I love you grandma"

"I love you too dear and now that I found you I will never leave you again. But now we must go back to the leaf. I have to kill Danzo. That old fuck is dead. I'm going to ring his neck. So lets go" Tsunade said.

"Well this was troublesome" Shikamaru said.

"Will you shut up and be happy for Naruto. My babe now has some family in his life. Im so happy for you baby" Ino smiled.

"Oh grams this is Ino the love of my life" Naruto said as he took Ino's hand.

Tsunade looked Ino for a few moments then asked " are you a Yamanaka Ino "

Ino smiled "yes my father is Inoichi Yamanaka and my mother is Sabine Yamanaka" .

"Well it appears as your mother's got there wish and Naruto this is Shizune. She's you aunt" Tsunade said.

He ran to her and hugged her too. She happily hugged him back and kissed him on the forehead. "Im glad I got to meet you finally Naruto" Shizune said.

"I'm glad I got to meet you too aunty" Naruto said with tears in his eyes.

"Well now that we found you lets go home." Asuma.

The sound of three body's hitting the ground as the crow Anbu finished off the elders. Then flickers to the Hokage's office.

"It is done my lord " crow said.

"Good crow how are your new eyes " lord third said.

"There fine but Danzo and the other elders are dead so 3 down one to go. Then the honor of the leaf will be restored" crow said.

"Yes it will we can no longer let the past mistakes plague us. I have a new vision for the leaf and your a big part of it " lord third said.

"What do you mean Naruto is with Ino" Hinata yelled.

"My mom said that she saw them at the counsel meeting there going to get married. From what it looks like he loves her he killed Sasuke for her. She loves him to Hinata ther not much you can do" Kiba said.

"Hey I was always being nice to him being friends with him and he jumps like a dog at the first girl that batts her eyes at him" Hinata yelled.

"Hey there is nothing wrong with dogs" Kiba replied.

"You know what I mean Kiba. I am a god dam princess I get what I want so if that blonde bitch thinks she can take what's mine she is mistaken. If I can't have him no one will" Hinata said.

At that time Sakura was sitting on a bench in the park think about how her life has changed in the past few years.

"I really liked Sasuke but he's gone now I can't believe he picked Ino over me. I loved him but she likes Naruto. I don't get it. But I miss my friend Ino was my only friend and i threw it away for a boy. What the hell is wrong with me. I want my friend back even if i have to be friends with Naruto , I will". She thought as she got up and ran home.

Neko ,Hebie and Kurenai were at there favorite dango shop.

"Well its been sometime since we did this" Kurenai said.

"Yes it has" Hebie said.

"So what do we all think of little brother's blonde girlfriend" Neko asked.

"I like her. Shes got spunk and she really cares for him. Plus if she hurts him shes snake food" Hebie said.

"She's cute but I know my student has her eyes set on him as well and she's a nice girl" Kurenai said.

"You mean the hyuga girl" Neko asked.

"Yes her she's a nice quite girl but she's a little shy tho" Kurenai said.

"That girl not shy she's got everyone fooled. She just doesn't want to act like the other Hyuga that's all. I bet shes a feel bitch under that shy mask she wears" Hebie said.

"Hebie leave Kurenai's student out of this. And get back to the subject at hand about Naruto being with Ino. Now I for one love her she reminds me so much of Kushina it's scary. So I feel like we should look out for her as well" Neko said.

"Your right we should" Kurenai said.

"Yeah mite as well look out for her for the little dude" Hebie said.

 **Well this was my new chapter for team ten. I was going to wait on finding Tsunade but I feel this flowed better. The chunin exams are coming and all hell is about to break lose. As always review and pm tell me what you think. I hope to have next chapter done before friday.**


	15. 15

**Hello again everyone back again heres the new chapter.**

Minato and Kushina had just stopped the 9 tailed fox from killing baby Naruto.

"It's my job as a father to die for his child" Minato said.

"Its my job too as his mother" Kushina replied.

"No your job is to raise him " Minato said.

"But Minato with the fox being taken out of me I will die my body is to weak" Kushina cried.

Kushina saw Minato do a jutsu that see has never seen before. Then he touched her forhead.

"Kushina I love you but you need to be there for Naruto to help him. With this jutsu it will heal you but it will sometime to work fully I wish it would work fast but Im not as good as my mother with healing jutsus" Minato said.

Kushina than froze as crystal covered her body. He then kissed her one final time and used flying thunder god to put her in there room. The whole room was sealed so when a family member entered there room she will awaken.

Minato the finished the sealing of the 9 tails in Naruto and died.

Over the years Kushina healed but was never awoken because no one has touched the house. So she waited for the day Naruto to come home.

They made it back to the village and reported to the Hokage.

As all members of team ten and Tsunade and Shizune came walking in to his office.

"So Naruto I take it the mission went well" lord 3rd asked.

"Yes it did" Naruto smiled.

"Good to hear" lord 3rd replied.

"WHERE IS DANZO AND THE OTHER ELDERS I HAVE BUSINESS WITH THEM" Tsunade yelled in anger.

"They have been taken care for too many years i have let them walk over me. That had to stop so I had my new top Anbu crow end them." lord 3rd replied.

"They are lucky you granted them with that kind of mercy but I am glad there gone.

"Maybe so " lord 3rd replied.

"Well then I guess we should be going" Tsunade said.

"Welcome back Tsunade I'm glad You reunited with your grandson" lord 3rf said.

"Thank you lord third" Tsunade bowed.

Team ten went there ways Asuma left with Shikamaru. Ino and naruto stayed with Tsunade and Shizune.

As they were walking down the the street they spotted Sakura and she rushed to them. Ino seeing this she went to stop Sakura from doing something stupid .

"What do you want forehead" Ino hissed.

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks.

"Ino I want to say I'm sorry for the way I acted towards you and Naruto. I am deeply sorry I want to apologize for my actions. I want my best friend back. Sakura cried.

Ino thought about it for a min then said" that well and good Sakura but I'm not sure I can trust you yet. You have done some messed up things to my boyfriend and almost got him killed. I want my best friend back too. But your going to have to work for it for me to trust you again. If i think your up to something tho Sakura that's it were done and I'm going to hurt you bad. I love Naruto with all of my being I would die for him I would let anyone hurt him understood" Ino said.

"I understand Ino" Sakura said as she was still crying. She put her arms around Ino and hugged her. Crying in her shoulder.

"I'm glad you do Sakura" she hugged her back.

Sakura whipped her tears on her hands " I hope I find someone to love the way you and Naruto love each other. And I want to say congratulations on you engagement Ino I am really happy for you" Sakura said.

"Thank you Sakura I hope you do to but I got a lot of stuff to move in to my and Naruto's new house. So once were settled will have you over okay" Ino said.

"Sounds good see you around Ino" Sakura said.

"Okay see you" Ino said.

Ino caught up with them at her house as there were getting there stuff to move in to Naruto's parents house.

"I'm so excited so finally see are new house babe" Ino said.

"I know I hope the house is in good shape" Naruto said.

Naruto summoned a ton of shadow clones to carry and move his and Ino's stuff.

On the edge of the village

There was a large front yard three trees, a brick pathway, leading to a circular shaped patio space. The pathway led up to the house and came to form the front porch. on either side of the porch, surrounding the porch we unused flower beds.

The house itself was huge. It had to be a least four floors tall including the basement and on the top floor were three balconies.

First floor was the a big kitchen two bathrooms a huge dinning room and living room.

The second floor was a few bedrooms and his mother and father office and a huge training doju and two more bathroom. On the top floor was a few bigger bedrooms and the sealed master bedroom.

As they were all checking out the the clones were putting stuff away. A few tried to open the door and the clones popped.

Naruto realizing what was happening made his way up with Ino and Tsunade in tow.

Tsunade saw that the door was sealed "Naruto put a little blood on the door handle and channel your chakra as you open the door" Tsunade said.

Naruto did just that and the door opened. The walked in and were shocked and what they saw.

There on the bed lay Kushina Naruto's mother in a crystal prison. They made there way over the the bed. The crystal started to crack.

Then it busted in millions of pieces and Kushina's eyes opened.

Kushina then sat up she noticed Tsunade standing there in shock.

"Tsunade is that you. Where's Naruto how old is he. How long was I a sleep.

Tsunade should her head "Kushina how are you hear I thought you died with Minato when you sealed the fox"

"I was going to die but Minato did some crystal healing jutsu you created" Kushina said.

"The healing crystal Cryonics prison jutsu" Tsunade said.

"Not sure but where my baby Tsunade" Kushina asked.

"Ma-Mom" Naruto teared up.

Kushina turned to look at the boy and she realized she was out a lot longer then they thought she would be.

"Naruto baby " she reached out for him. **Okay so his moms is back and the reason i did this I rewatched the death of Naruto's mother and father and I couldnt do that to him. So next chapter we will finish this and start the chunin exam arc. so let me know what you think review and pm me.**


	16. 16

**New chapter guys hear it is.**

"Ma-Mom" Naruto cried.

"My baby your so big now how I missed you" Kushina cried.

She run to her son and gave him a bone crushing hug.

"Mom I really missed you I cant believe your here" Naruto said.

"I missed you too you have gotten so big". She see Ino in the corner of her eye." Naruto who is this" Kushina asked.

"Mom this is Ino Yamanaka my girlfriend and the woman I'm engaged to. I love her. Naruto said.

"Yamanaka wait your Sabine's daughter right" Kushina asked.

"Yes I am and I love you son very much" Ino said proundly.

"You are the spiting image of your mother. I am glad that my son has some one who loves him so very much. Well come here family group hug." Kushina said.

All four of them group hugged them Kushina asked the big question how was your life growing up tell me everything" Kushina asked.

The spent the next few hour telling Kushina everything. So say that she was pissed would be an understatement.

"THE VILLAGE DID WHAT TOO YOU. OH THERE SO DEAD" Kushina yelled.

"Kushina stop this right now. There us a time and a place for this and when it's time we will handle it. But right now just be there for your son" Tsunade said.

Kushina started to relax a little bit then said "so why don't you guys unpack and ill make a big dinner for everyone"

So Kushina went down to make dinner for everyone. Well everyone else impacted.

The next day Naruto and Ino went to meet up with there teams and Tsunade and Shizune went to check out the hospital. Kushina decided to pay a visit to a few people.

She made her way to the Hokage tower first. She asked his secretary if he was in.

"Yes the Hokage is in his office but he is in a meeting you will have to vome back later" the older woman spoke.

Kushina just turned and released a lot of KI at the woman. The woman then was quite.

Kushina walked to the door and took a deep breathe and kicked the double doors in and stormed in the room she released all her KI.

"YOU , YOU LEFT MY SON TO LIVE ON HIS OWN AT THE AGE OF 5 ARE YOU OUT OF YOU MIND. WHY Didn't YOU LET ONE OF OUR STUDENTS TAKE HIM IN. DO YOU KNOW ALL THE BAD THINGS THAT HAPPEN TO HIM. GOD IF NARUTO WOULD LET ME I WOULD KILL EVERY PERSON WHO EVER HURT HIM AND I WOULD DO IT SLOWLY. Kushina screamed.

After beating up the Hokage and a few of his Anbu and one jounin for getting in the way she made here way to one of her best friends house Mebuki Haruno.

She knocked on the door waited. When the door opened she saw a 13 year old girl with long pink hair and green eyes wearing a red dress answer the door.

"Hello little girl my names Kushina is your mother around"

"No shes out a meeting but will be back soon. You said you were a friend of my mothers" Sakura said.

"Yes dear I have bin away for a long time but im back now and I just waiting to catch up with Mebuki" Kushina said.

"Well if you like you can wait in here with me till shes back then i have to leave for a team meeting" Sakura said.

"That would be lovely and what is your name dear " Kushina asked.

"My name is Sakura Haruno".

"That's such a pretty name Sakura and your hair is cute too" Kushina said.

"Why thank you" Sakura said.

After have small talk for a few minutes the door open and Sakura got up to leave for her team meeting.

"Bye mom I have a team meeting ill see you at dinner and your friend is waiting for you in the living room" Sakura said.

Sakura had left and Mebuki Haruno was confused.

"My friend what does she mean my friend is waiting in the living room" Mebuki said to her self.

As she walked in the living from she her jaw dropped as she saw Kushina standing in her living room.

"Hello Mebuki hows one of my so called best friends doing " Kushina said sarcastically.

"Im good but how are you hear I thought you died" Mebuki said.

Minato used a jutsu to keep me alive so i could be with our son and yesterday I finally meet my son after so long and what do I fined but one of my so called best friends has hurt my son. You tried to kill him last month and I want to know why" Kushina said.

" your son died the night of his birth that thing there is a demon and the" Mebuki was saying as Kushina punched her in the ribs.

"That was 3 ribs call my baby that again and you will have a matching pair on the other side. Now TELL ME WHY YOU TRY TO KILL BY BABY" Kushina yelled.

"I told you why. If you cant see what that thing really is that your lieing to your self ITS A DEMON AND NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY OR DO TO ME THAT WILL NEVER CHANGE" Mebuki Haruno yelled.

Kushina beat her with in an inch of her life. " The reason your alive right now is because of your daughter. I wont kill a mother of a child that still needs her mother. But this a last warning stay away from my baby understand".

Kushina left Mebuki in a blood mess but she was alive she called Tsunade to come heal Mebuki.

Then she headed for the Yamanaka flower shop to visit another friend.

She walked in side the bell rung.

"Hello welcome to the Yamanaka flower shop how can I help you" Sabine said without looking up.

Kushina saw this and smirked. " what do you get for a friend you haven't seen in 13 years"

Sabine then looked up and saw her best friend. " how are you here"

"Long story but I just wanted to say thank you for helping Naruto Sabine you and my husband really are like family and I am glad your daughter is there for my baby boy. I definitely approve of her" Kushina said.

"Its no big deal you and Minato would have done it and more for Ino. So I'm glad your back i missed you."sabine said.

"I missed you too lets go get tea and catch up let Inoichi watch the shop" Kushina said.

"Sounds great dear watch the shop im going out with Kushina" Sabine said.

The women left and Inoichi shook his head. "I knew she would fine away back I almost pitty anyone who tried to hurt that kid.

Ino and Naruto walked up to there tranning ground 10 were Shikamaru was waiting.

"So did you guys hear so crazy woman with red hair is going around beating people up" Shikamaru said.

"No didn't hear about it" Naruto said.

Just then Asuma showed up. He had a black eye.

"Hey guys I want you guys to know I signed you up for the chunin exams. There be taken next week. I know you guys can do it.

"You can count me out no way im doing that" Shikamaru said.

"Yes you will or ill tell your mother Shika" Ino said.

"God your so trouble some but I guess Ill do so I don't get yelled at by my mother" Shikamaru said.

"Sweet were going to Kick-Ass " Naruto said.

"Asuma sensei how did you get the black eye" Ino said.

"I tried to save my father from your mother in law Ino" Asuma said.

 **Well guys the chunin exams are coming guys. dont forget to check out friday night light and Rock stars and alway review and pm let me know what you think.**


	17. 17

**Hello everyone this chapter I wrote as a thank you. This story has reached 100 followers and Im happy something I wrote so many people liked.**

Naruto awoke up be for Ino as he laid on top of her as she cuddled him. He moved up and started blowing in her ear. She started to wake up when Naruto licked the inside of her ear.

"Your gross when you do that you know you" Ino said.

"Yeah but you know you love it and you love me" Naruto said.

"Maybe I love you but stop trying to turn me on with your mother in the next room" Ino said.

Just then there was a knock at the door and Kushina poked her head in.

"Don't worry about me I'm ready to a grandma so please give me grandbabies" Kushina teased.

"Merry Christmas mom" Naruto said as he unwrapped him self from his beautiful blonde girlfriend.

"Merry Christmas dear and you too Ino get yourselves ready And ill make breakfast then when Tsunade and Shizune and your parents get here will open gifts Ino" Kushina said.

"Merry Christmas to you too mom. We will be down in a min " Ino said.

"I have always wanted you to call me mom " Kushina said as she went down stairs to make breakfast.

"Your mother is so cute" as she kissed Naruto on the nose "now go shower and ill pick out our clothes for today" Ino said.

"You don't need to pick out my clothes. I am old enough to do it myself" Naruto said.

"Your so cute to think that but you used to wear an orange jump suit and were taking family pictures so I will be dressing you today" Ino said.

"Not cool" Naruto said.

"Listen just wear what I put out and Ill make it worth your while" Ino said

"How" Naruto asked.

Ino leaned over and whispers in his ear and blood shoots out of his nose.

"Okay deal" Naruto said as he runs in to the shower.

"He is too easy " Ino laughed and got there clothes picked out.

Later on they both came down stairs.

Ino was in a blue dress that went down to her knee with her hair down. Naruto came down in black dress pants and a red dress shirt.

"You two look great" Kushina said.

Then there was a knock at the door Naruto went to get the door. When he opened the door. Sabine and Inoichi were standing there.

"Merry Christmas son" Sabine smiled.

Merry Christmas kid" Inoichi said.

Naruto shook Inoichi hand then Sabine bought him in for a hug and kissed him on the cheek.

Ino parents came in and wish Kushina a Merry Christmas and sat down for breakfast.

Then a few minutes later there was another knock at the door. So Naruto got up and answered the door went he opened it. It was Tsunade and Shizune at the door.

"Merry Christmas Naruto" Tsunade said as she kissed in on the forehead.

"Merry Christmas Grandma" Naruto replied with a hug.

He then turned to Shizune. He hugged he and said" Merry Christmas Aunty".

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek " Merry Christmas Naruto" Shizune.

They all walked in and ate breakfast. Then it was time for presents.

"Okay everyone time for gifts" Kushina said.

Everyone went in to the family room where the Christmas tree was set up. On the way in Ino stopped Naruto in the door way. She pointed up and Naruto was confused.

"Its mistletoe you have to kiss me it tradition" Ino smiled. So Naruto with all his passion kissed Ino and they started to make out when Inoichi interrupted then.

"Hey love birds its time for gifts not making babies" Inoichi said.

They started opening gifts and the final gifts were Tsunade giving her blue gem necklace to Naruto.

The final gift was from Naruto to Ino. She open this small box and in it was a diamond ring. She was shocked. She turned to Naruto. Naruto was down on one knee.

"Babe I know were kind of already engaged already but I want to make it official. Ino I love you with all my heart will you marry me" Naruto asked.

This brought Ino to tears "yes baby i love you and I will marry you" Ino cried. As Naruto put the ring on her finger.

Everyone congratulated them on there engagement. Then there was another knock at the door.

Ino went to answer it and found the Hokage with his grandson Konohamaru. Also Asuma and Shikamaru.

They wished her Merry Christmas and asked to come in. She invited them in and they came in to the family room where everyone else is.

Merry Christmas they all said. The Hokage pulled out one gift.

"Naruto this is for you I think your father would want you to have it" lord third.

Naruto unwrapped the gift and he stared at it for a min.

It was a 3 prong kuni with a seal on it.

"Is this what I think it is" Naruto asked.

"Yes Naruto that is your father kuni with his formula for flying thunder god" lord third said.

"I haven't seen this in years" Tsunade said.

"If anyone can make that formula work its you" Kushina said.

"The second yellow flash has a nice ring to it" Ino said.

"That's the most troublesome thing I have herd all day" Shikamaru said.

"Naruto proposed to me today" Ino smiled.

"I take it back that is the most trouble some thing I herd all day" Shikamaru said.

"I want you to be my best man in are wedding" Naruto said.

"I take that back" Ino elbows him in the ribs " I give up" Shikamaru said.

"Congratulations you guys" Asuma said.

"Thanks Asuma-sensei" Naruto said.

"Yes I believe a toast is called for" lord third said.

Tsunade then went and grabbed 9 shot glasses and poured sake in them and handed them out to everyone but Konohamaru.

"To the lovely couple may there love blossom thur the end of time. My you always love each other" Tsunade said

"Cheers" everyone said. The all drank there sake and Kushina made dinner. Everyone had a good time then they all took a family photo with everyone there that day.

Later that night everyone went home after stuffing there face everyone went home happy.

Ino and Naruto were settling in to bed as Ino started kissing Naruto.

"Remember that thing I said I do if you did what I wanted what I would do for you" Ino teased.

"YES" Naruto said.

"Well I'm going to go it " Ino said as she rips his belt off and starts to slide down his pants...

 **Thanks again for following this story feel free to check out my othe works like friday night lights, The Rock Stars, Naruto power rangers Dino Thunder, and Naruto Sand Ninja. One other note I will be fixing the first few chapters for this story. So keep an eye out for it and new chapters for my other works. As alway leave a review or a pm let me know what think. and Merry Christmas everyone and Happy Holidays.**


	18. 18

**Hey everyone here is the new chapter.**

Ino a woke in the arms of her lovely blonde boyfriend. She wiggled her way out of bed. She made her way to the shower to start the day.

When she got out made her way over to her dresser and put on fresh clothes. When she was done she looked in the mirror.

She had purple shorts on her normal purple shirt. White arm warmers and her legs were bandaged up from her knee to her shorts. Then she bandaged from the end of her rid cage to her hips. Then tied her headband to her waist like a belt. Ino then fixed her hair like she always does.

After getting her self she got things ready for the boy she loved. Getting out a par of black pants then a black tight long sleeve shirt and his new cloak which is black with orange flames on it.

Then she slowly worked he way back on the bed and sat down slowly on his hips so not to wake him. Then Ino leaned down and start to kiss his neck. When Naruto started to wake up she she licked his face.

"Come on sleepy head time to get up today's the big day and I don't want be late" Ino said sweetly.

"Five more mins" Naruto whimpered threw the blanks as he pulled them up over his face. Then turned to his side making Ino fall off the bed.

"Naruto get up now or else" Ino demanded.

"Make me" he whispered.

"Okay but you asked for it" Ino said. Then got back on the bed and drop kick him out of bed.

Naruto flew off the bed and hit the wall 4 feet across the room.

Kushina came in to there room hearing the thud against the wall.

"What's going on in here" Kushina asked.

"Naruto wouldn't get out bed so I made him" Ino smiled.

"Oh Minato was the same way I used to have to beat him senseless. Ino you remind me so much of myself a happy to call you my daughter " Kushina laughed.

Ino ran at Kushina unloading a hug on her future mother inlaw. She then turned around to look at Naruto and smiled. Naruto just shook his head and went to shower.

A short time later Ino, Naruto, Shikamaru stood in front of the ninja academy just 8 months ago to the day they had graduated. They were put together a fangirl a lazy genius and the dead last.

Over time they over came it Ino no longer a fan girl took her training seriously and engaged.

Naruto was dead last now Asuma thought he was the strongest in the graduating year. He was smarter too. He had love for the first time in his life and not willing to let it go.

Shikamaru well he was still lazy but he would always protect his teammates. He grew up with Ino. She was like his sister but he would never tell her that. Naruto had become his best friend. Something he wouldn't trade for the world.

There they stood side by side. They looked in to each other smiling till Naruto yelled out. "LET'S DO IT".

The walked in side and started to make there way to the 3rd floor.

When Naruto thinks the made the third floor they see other people trying to get in the room. Ino grabbed Naruto and Shikamaru.

"Guy this isn't the 3rd floor its a genjutsu. There trying to weed out the weak" Ino whispered.

The boys both nodded and the continued there way up to the 3rd floor.

When they made it to there testing room. Asuma was standing by waiting for them.

"Asuma sensei why are you here" Ino asked.

"Oh I'm just here to tell you that no madder what happens you have made me proud. Now go in there and kick some ass and make me some money" Asuma proudly said.

"How are we making you money" Naruto said.

"Because I'm beating on you guys with the other jounin sensei's" Asuma said as he flickered away.

"Dam it he still hasn't shown me how to do that" Naruto said.

"Come on Naruto we have other things to worry about other that a trouble some jutsu" Shikamaru said as he pulled him in side.

When they went in the testing room about half the seats were full. Then Naruto saw Kurenai sensei and walked over to her.

"Hi Kurenai sensei I just want to say thank you for what you tried to do for me for checking up on me once in a while" Naruto smiled.

"Your welcome Naruto and good luck will talk later after the exams okay im dieing to see your mother again" Kurenai smiled as she walked away.

He then went over to where his teammates were siting. Siting in front of them was team 8. Kiba turned around.

"I guess they let anybody in here if they dead last is here" Kiba laughed.

Naruto just looked at him a shakes his head as Kiba keeps up with his insults.

"Naruto you really think you can be chunin is laughable. How you were made genin I don't know. Your jutsu's were just as pathetic" Kiba spoke.

"Kiba shut up your to trouble some for your own good. And just so you know Naruto is the strongest person on our team. He would walk over you dog brain" Shikamaru said.

"Now that's laughable next thing your going to tell me is that he is dating Ino" Kiba laughed.

"I am dating him. Naruto is a strong and kind man. Your just jealous and that you smell like dog piss so no girls will go near you" Ino said as she was pissed.

Kiba turned around and shut his mouth. He didn't say anything he was mad at what Ino said to him.

Hinata heard what everything and didn't say anything. She thought to herself." enjoy him now Ino but that boy is mine and there is nothing you can do to stop me" .

Just then the doors opened and smoke filled the front of the classroom.

"My name is Ibiki Morino I am the proctor for the first stage of the exam. Now everyone get and take a number for your siting arrangements." everyone did as they were told.

"Now that you are sitting where we want. These are the rules for the test you have 80 mins to answer the question. The only way you pass is to answer the question correctly. You may not talk to anyone. You can not mark you other than you answer. You may only talk to me once the 80 mins are up. Now turn your paper of and figure it out. Are there any questions. " Ibiki said as he hit the button for the timer.

A few people asked him a question but were thrown out of the room with there team mates.

Naruto flipped over his paper to see a blank page with a 1. In the right hand corner. He started to panic a little.

Ino saw this from her sit and saw Shikamaru in his thinking pose.

She was sitting all the way in the back in the middle. Shikamaru was in the front right corner. Well Naruto was in the middle of class but all the way to the left.

Ino thought to her self "okay we need to say calm Shikamaru can think us threw this. We can't talk to one another but I can connect us to think together."

Ino started to mediate focusing on her mind reading ability's till she locked on Naruto and Shikamaru's mind. Then she ran threw some hand signs under the table (mind link jutsu).

"Hey can you guys here me" Ino said.

Naruto looked around not sure what's going on.

"Naruto relax im speaking in your mind no one can hear me but you and Shikamaru. She thought.

"Oh okay I thought I was going crazy. So you guys have any idea of how to pass this" Naruto thought.

"I mit have it but ill wait to see what happens in the next 70 mins or so. Lets keep are eyes open and watch everyone" Shikamaru said.

Over the next hour they watched and saw team after team kicked out and failed. Finally the timer hit 1 min left.

"The answer is No " Shikamaru thought.

"Are you sure " Ino thought.

"Ino trust him he is one of the smartest people we know" Naruto said.

So they all wrote no on there paper and waited the final few seconds.

"Okay now out of the one of you that are left let's see who pasted" Ibiki said.

He walked up to each person and told them pas or fail. He got to Shikamaru first " you pass" .

After everyone was checked 20 teams remained.

"Congratulations you all pass im sure your wondering what was up with the test. All I'm going to say is you have to look underneath the underneath".

Then the glass shattered and a women bust in the room throwing up a banner with her kuni it read.

(Proctor of the second exam the lovely and single Anko Mitarashi)

She was wearing a orange miniskirt with a mesh body suit with a brown trench coat.

"Its show time maggots head to training ground 44 you have one hour to get there" Anko said.

Everyone got up and left. Outside team ten was having a little meeting.

"Shikamaru why was the right answer no" Ino asked.

Well after everything he said and there being no question on the paper. I thought about all he said and the last thing he said was any questions. That being the question the answer is no because we weren't aloud to asks questions. Look underneath the underneath" he said.

That's why your the smart one Shikamaru" Naruto said.

"Then what am I" Ino said.

"The sexy cute mind reader who I love" Naruto smiled.

"Aww you I love you too" Ino said.

"Troublesome blondes. Lets go before to training ground 44 before we fail" Shikamaru said.

 **Okay this was part one of the chunin ark we will see what happens next. As always live a review or pm me.**


	19. 19

**Hello everybody I just want to take a min to thank you guys this story reached 100 favs and im really happy about that so he your new chapter.**

Team Ten made there way over to the forest of death other wise known of training ground 44.

A few minutes later Anko the second proctor appeared.

"Alright maggots listen up am only going to say this once. Take these release forms and fill them out. Once that is done. Please hand it to one of the chunin. Then they will hand you a scroll it will be either a heaven or earth scroll.

Your task is to get both scrolls and make it to the tower in 5 day. Killing is legal in this exam. If you lose a teammate you fail. Those of you who don't make it to the tower in 5 days fail. And you are not to look at the scrolls till you reach the tower. Now pick a gate and good luck" Anko said.

Team ten turned in there papers and is at there gate when Anko comes over.

"Okay here is you earth scroll the gates will open in ten mins. Good luck me and neko are rooting for ya" Anko said as she winked and walked away.

"Naruto do you know who that was" Ino asked.

"Yeah I think that was Hebi " Naruto replied.

"Who's Hebi" Shikamaru asked.

"One of my Anbu guardians from when I was a kid" Naruto replied.

"So what's the plan Shikamaru" Ino asked.

I think are best course of action is to get a scroll quick and get to the tower as fast as we can" Shikamaru said.

They looked and nodded to each other. A few min later the horn went off a few hours later they had stop to take a break.

"Its harder to find people then I thought" Naruto said.

Just then they herd laughing. When 3 mist ninjas jumped down from a tree.

"Oh look what we have here a little rookie team all alone" one of them said.

"Look at the blonde she looks fun I want to play with her" another said.

This is troublesome just give us your scroll and leave" Shikamaru said.

"We not leaving till we have killed you and had some fun with your blonde haired teammate" the creep said.

"Sorry a don't swing that way" Naruto said.

"Why you little... You die first " as he rushes at Naruto.

(Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu) Naruto yelled.

100 Naruto's rushed the team and beat them to a bloody pulp.

"Naruto why didn't you let us help" Ino asked.

"Well i have more chakra then almost any one else. I have a lot to go around you guys don't. So I want you to keep your strength for the next exam" Naruto said.

"That's really smart" Ino teased.

"Oh would you look at that a heaven scroll let's move to the tower" Shikamaru said.

They all made there way to the tower but Naruto left one clone of him self.

The creep mist ninja was starting to wake up when he realized he was tied to a tree.

"I have one bone left to pick with you and I'm going to hurt you really really badly. This is what you get for threaten my Ino with rape" Naruto/clone said.

He charged a blue ball of chakra in his hand.

"Please stop i'm sorry" the creep said.

"I'm sorry to... Now scream for me. (Rasengan)" Naruto yells and slams the ball of chakra in to him groin.

The creep screams bloody murder. Then drops and he's out cold. Then the clone pops.

As Team Ten is making there way to the tower. They here a loud scream from back where they were coming from.

"What do you think that was " Ino asked.

Naruto who just got the memories of his clone smirked. " Just some guy getting what he deserves".

They had ran most of the night to make the tower by sunrise.

"Yes we made it" the all celebrated. They walked inside the tower and pulled out both scrolls and started to read them.

"Crap its a summoning scroll" Shikamaru said.

They throw the scrolls on the ground. Smoke started to come out of them. When the smoke was gone it was just Asuma standing there.

"Asuma sensei " they said in unison.

"Yep and I want to say you guys are killing it. I just made a bunch of money on you guys. And you are the first leaf team to make it to the tower. I'm so proud of you guys" Asuma said.

"So what happens now" Ino asked.

"Now you relax for the next few days in the tower and wait for the 3rd exam. So relax or train a bit and ill see you guys in 3 days" Asuma said as he flickered away.

"Dam it just show me how to do that" Naruto yelled.

"Troublesome I'm going to bed" Shikamaru said.

"I'm going to train a little" Naruto said.

"I think that's a great idea Shikamaru" Ino said as she drags Naruto with her to there teams bunk.

Three day later all passing teams were lined up in front of the Hokage and all the jounin sensei's. Also was the other proctors.

Naruto looked around seven teams pasted the second exam. There were 20 genin waiting for the 3rd exam.

Naruto looked around to see the other teams. He saw team 8 ,team 9 ,the sand team. He was surprised to see team 7 with a very pale kid as there new teammate. A team from the sound village. The he saw a team with two members and they were from the leaf as well.

The Hokage spoke "congratulations to all the passing teams but there are to many of you so we are going to have a preliminary round before the third round.

You will all face off one on one to have a better final exam for everyone to see. I shall pass everything over to the proctor of your next exam Yugao Uzuki".

"Hello I am your proctor for the 3rd exam. In your fights my word is law. When I say stop you stop. Ill call the match and step in if i see fit. Now the first match is." looking up the screen for it so say which fights would happen. " Naruto Senju vs Kiba Inuzuka. Everyone else go up to the balcony and wait your turn" Yugao said.

Everyone start to make there way up to the balcony when Ino pecked Naruto on the lips. She start to walk away when she said " for luck".

Naruto then looked at the Yugao. Who smiled at him. Then he looked at Kiba who was staring a hole through him.

Up on the balcony team ten was next to team eight.

"Naruto is so going to walk over Kiba " Ino said.

"I am afraid your wrong as much as I want to see Naruto win Kiba is very strong" Kurenai said.

"How about a bet then Kurenai" Asuma said.

"What's the bet" Kurenai said.

"If Naruto wins you have to go on a date with me. If Kiba wins I'll quit smoking because I know how much you hate it" Asuma said.

"Deal I cant wait to throw away all your cigarettes away" Kurenai smirked.

Asuma thought to him self "That kid better win because if i lose this bet he's going to pay".

"Your going down dead last. I'm going to show everyone what a joke you are" Kiba growled.

"Will see who the joke is Kiba. Just don't go crying to momma when I spank you" Naruto said.

(Man beast clone) Kiba said as Akamaru turned in to a clone of Kiba.

(All fours jutsu) the clone kiba jumped on his back both on all fours.

"This is it for you dead last. I'm taking you down in one shot( Fang over Fang).

Naruto stood the quietly and waited. He had his hand behind his back forming to chakra balls one in each hand.

As the Kiba's circled him one came from the left the other for the right. Naruto extended both hands as the Kiba and Akamaru hit the balls of chakra Naruto yelled out (Rasengan).

Sending both Kiba and Akamaru in to wall on each side of the tower. Akamaru was okay he ran over to Kiba but Kiba was out cold and stuck in the wall.

Yugao walked over to Kiba he was and saw the state he was in. "Kiba is unable to fight the winner is Naruto Senju.

Asuma just starts whistling and puts a cigarette in his mouth and lights it. He blows a little smoke right at Kurenai and laughs.

"Ill see you on saturday at 7" Asuma smirks. Kurenai shakes her hear " I cant believe he won so easily".

"Way to go baby your the best thats why I love you" Ino shouted.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru said.

Naruto blushed blood red at Ino's comments. He then made his way up to his team. As the screen gave the next fight.

"The next is Tenten vs Kin" Yugao said.

The two girl ninjas made there way down to the stage.

 **Well thats it for now leave a review or a pm to tell me what you think. and thank you guys one more time.**


	20. 20

**Here is as promised the new chapter for team ten hope you all like it.**

After Tenten beat Kin. The board stared circling names. Till it ended with two. Ino Yamanaka vs Hinata Huuga.

Hinata smiled as she was going to put this blonde bimbo who stolen her man on her place and Naruto would finally see her as the love of his life. She walked slowly down the stairs to the fighting area.

Ino turned to Naruto and smiled. "Wish me luck " as she kissed him. She started to make her way down the stairs but Naruto smacked his on the butt. "You don't need luck babe because I believe in you. Believe it" Naruto said.

Ino hurried down stairs with a big blush on her face. She smiled at her fellow heiress "Lets have a good match Hinata".

Hinata got in to her fighting stance. "Don't talk to me about having a good match you hussie" Hinata yelled out in anger.

"Hinata we are friends how dare you talk to me like that I've always been nice to you" Ino yelled back.

Hinata activated her (byakugan). You were my friend till you stolen the boy I love he deserves better than you. You blonde haired slut. How did you make him love you do you use one of your mind tricks when you found out who his family was or did you just open your legs" Hinata spat.

This pissed Ino off more than ever. "How dare you say that to me. I love Naruto with all my heart. I did even before we knew who his family was you jealous bitch. The Huuga princess didn't get what she wants oh well. Because if Naruto loved you, you would have been with him and not me but he doesn't love you he loves me" Ino yelled back getting in her own fighting stance.

"This is troublesome very troublesome" Shikamaru said.

"I don't get why this is happening" Naruto said.

"What don't you get Hinata likes you and is pissed about you being with Ino" Asuma said.

"I know that... but I had talked to Hinata before me and Ino got together.

(Flashback)

The day before graduating the academy. Hinata and Naruto were sitting on the swings.

"Na-Naruto th-there's something ... I want to ask you" Hinata asked.

"Ask away Hinata you know you can ask me anything" Naruto said.

Hinata played with her fingers. "Wi-will you go out wi-with m-me" the shy girl asked.

"Like grab reman or something else because I can always use some ramen" Naruto laughed.

"Li-like a da-date" Hinata asked.

"Im sorry Hinata but I can't I don't like you like that. Your a great friend but I don't see you like that but i think you will find someone who does like you like that believe it" the boy said.

Hinata just ran away crying leave Naruto just sitting there not really knowing what to do.

(End of flashback)

Naruto stood there just shocked thinking " its all come to this."

Tsunade who had been behind the Hokage was starting to sweat a bit. "Come on Ino you can do this. Both me and Kushina have been training you. Stand up to this girl who is trying to take what's yours" .

"Ready fight" Yugao said.

Both girls moved toward one another. Hinata tried to palm. Strike Ino in the gut but Ino blocked it by hitting Hinata's elbow.

Ino tried to follow up with a kick but Hinata moved out of the way. The continued for a few mins before both jumped back.

"I know you don't even love him he is just a thing to you because that Uchiha is gone now your trying to steal him from me" Hinata yelled.

"I do love him you don't know what your talking about" Ino yelled back.

"Don't know what I'm talking about that's a good one slut. What are you willing to do to prove you love him because I'm willing to kill for him" Hinata started to smile.

Ino was shocked at that statement and she low her guard and Hinata used (8 trigrams 32 palms) as Ino flew back in pain.

Ino was down having trouble moving with a lot of chakra points turned off. Ino was trying to get up.

"Now ill kill you and he will be all mine. You will be nothing but a bad memory." Hinata yelled.

Ino started to cry as she thought about Naruto.

Yugao stepped in front of Hinata. This match is ov... She didn't finish because. Hinata hit her in the gut nocking Yugao out with a palm strike.

Hinata stepped over Yugao's unconscious body. "Any last words before you die" Hinata said.

"Naruto I love " Ino cried. As Hinata approached her.

Hinata aimed right for the heart. As she pushed her hand forward to hit Ino.

Tsunade went to move forward when she saw it all happen right before her eyes as she started to cry.

Shikamaru saw what just happened and he fell to his knees. He had just lost a teammate.

Asuma cigarette dropped out of his mouth as everything happened so fast he didn't have time react.

The Hokage couldn't believe his eyes.

Kurenai started to cry "how could you do that... I loved you and you do that to me... You know how I felt" as she was in full tears.

Anko was on her knees crying. "No oh god no... Why"

Just out side of the temple Kushina was waling in hoping she see her son fight she was running behind because some perv was spying on the women's hot spring as she had given them the beating of a life time.

She walked to where she could see the fight that was going on now. When she looked over she screamed. As she saw Hinata palm strike Naruto in the heart.

He had substituted himself with Ino trying to stop the fight.

Ino had popped back up were Asuma and Shikamaru were. She had back on her feet when she saw Naruto had taken the strike for her.

She jumped back down to him crying screaming.

"Nono why?" she hobbled over to him.

He was on his last breathe "cuz I love... He didn't finished his last words. Ino rapped him up in her arms crying " NO PLEASE YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME I LOVE YOU TO MUCH NARUTO PLEASE NARUTO" she screamed.

"NO MY BABY YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME YET I'M JUST GETTING TO KNOW YOU. I LOVE YOU MY SON PLEASE FIGHT IT. PLEASE YOU CAN'T DIE" Kushina cried and screamed.

Tsunade and Kushina were at her side that second. Tsunade went right to work trying to heal him. But his heart was so damaged.

"We need to get him to the hospital now" Tsunade yelled.

They flickered away. So did the Hokage, Asuma who grabbed Shikamaru to take with him. And Anko who grabbed Yugao to take her as well.

Hinata could believe her eyes that Naruto had done that. She killed him why she thought.

"I can't go on knowing I did this. I killed the boy I love" she pulled a kuni out of her holder on her hip and stabbed her in the heart killing her self.

Neji had come down to her. " Hinata why have you done this. Why kill your self."

"So I can stay with him in the next life and try to make right at what i just did" Hinata said as she took her last breathe.

Shizune was running the hospital today well lady Tsunade was at the Chunin exams for the prelims.

She was busy with her rounds when she herd at the crying around the corner.

She turn and what she saw shocked her. Tsunade was screaming at nurses and doctors.

"Shizune get the Surgical room and team ready on the double." Tsunade yelled.

The doctors took Naruto in to the room on a stretcher. Tsunade went to move to the room they had just brought Naruto in to. She loked back for just a second to she Kushina in tears holding Ino crying in tears hugging Kushina.

"Tsunade wait" lord 3rd said as he flickered in.

"What I don't have a lot of time" Tsunade said.

"If Naruto is to survive he will need a new heart which you know. But there are only two people in the village who match his blood and tissue type. One is you and the other is me. Im an old fool Naruto needs you so ill do it.

Im long over due for it. Ill finally see my wife again it has been to long. Don't worry about the village I had things in line if something were to happen to me" the Hokage said.

Tsunade nodded and the both made there way to the Surgical room.

Two hours later Tsunade left the room and made her way to the waiting room.

When she made it to the waiting room she saw Kushina, Ino ,Shikamaru, Asuma. Along with Anko Yugao Kurenai and Kakashi.

Everyone looked up at her waiting to hear the news. Tsunade took a deep breathe " his going to make it his body is he responding well to the transplant" .

Everyone was happy that he would make it. Asuma stepped out to think about his father. He did fight with his father but he still loved him. But his father went out the way he wanted saving someone. That's what Asuma thought.

Ino and Kushina cried tears of joy. So did Anko Kurenai and Yugao. Shikamaru just thanked god that he still had his troublesome best friend.

Kakashi sat back happy he didn't loose his sensei's son well ready his little orange book. Everyone was so worried about Naruto no one paid him any attention.

A few hours later a figure sat in the Hokage chair wondering as to why he had been chosen to be the next Hokage. He took a deep breathe and summoned his Anbu.

"Call the counsel for a meeting make sure all Jounin and chunin are there as well" The figure said.

The Anbu nodded and ran off to tell everyone.

 **Well there you have ill have next chapter up by the end of the month let me know what you think leave a review or pm me. I know I mite take some heat from what happened to Hinata but I wanted to do some different with her.**


	21. 21

**Hello everyone here is the new chapter for team ten.**

All the current clan heads ,the civilian counsel and all the Jounin and Chunin were gathered at the Hokage tower.

Shikaku Nara decided to speak " As troublesome as it is Lord 3rd has pasted but in his last few moments he sent me a letter. In it he names the one who will be 5th Hokage.

He has also come out with the true of the Uchiha massacre. The letter goes as follows that the Uchiha were planing a civil war to take the mantle of Hokage.

So under my order and the elders Itachi Uchiha was given the go a head to take out his clan. It was for the good of the village but not one of our best moments.

With that being said I Pardon Itachi of all crimes and he is to be reinstated as a Jounin of this village" Shikaku said.

"We must recall the Uchiha this village needs the Sharingan" some counsellor yelled.

"Who did Lord 3rd name as the 5th Hokage" Tsunade asked.

Just then the doors opened and six Anbu with the new Hokage walked in there was wearing on Anbu mask. He reached the middle of the room to sit in the Hokage seat. With everyone in front of him he put his hat off and his mask.

Everyone was speechless no one knew what to say the 5th Hokage cleared his throat.

"Hello everyone Clan heads Esteemed Counsel members Jounin and Chunin. I have gathered you all here for a few things. One is to introduce myself my name is...

Naruto had just opened his eyes. He turn his head to the left seeing his mother a sleep in a chair.

He turned to the right there was Ino who was asleep as well. Her head rested against his right hand.

Ino finally started to wake. She sat up and looked at her foxy boyfriend. He smiled at her and reached for her hand giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Ino had a few tears of happiness coming out her eyes. "I thought I lost you" she continued to cry.

"Ino... Dont cry I'm still here. Your to beautiful to cry" Naruto replied.

"My baby" Kushina yelled. As she kissed him on the forehead.

"I'm so sorry to worry you both. I tried to stop her... I couldn't lose you Ino. I love you too much." Naruto said has he had tears running down his face.

My name is Itachi Uchiha and I have a thing or two to say and we have a few thing to talk about.

The first thing I want to say is that when the Chunin exam finals are the sound and sand villages are going to invade us" Itachi said.

Everyone started to freak out. The civilian counsel was the worsted.

"Now that we got that out of the way I'm saying we need to postpone the finals an extra month this will give us time to plan for battle. Just so you all know Orochimaru is the one leading there attack." lord 5th said.

"This is very troublesome" Shikaku replied.

After the family hug Kushina went to tell Tsunade and her students who were all at the Hokage meeting that Naruto was awake.

"Naruto I want you to promise me your not going to die on me" Ino said still teary eyed.

"I'm not going to die till were old and grey and go quietly in to the night together. But if something ever happens to you Ino I don't know if could go on" Naruto said.

"You think I can go on without you. You mean everything to me. I love you with everything thing I have in my heart I told you the day we decided to be together I would give you all of my heart from the day one" Ino cried.

(Flashback to train back at the cabin)

Naruto had just master his water walking he was laying out on the waters edge just staying up at the sky.

He was in deep thought after what Ino had said to him the night before.

"Sasuke is to focused on himself. I want a man with love and passion" Ino said.

He was still unsure of what to think everything happen so fast.

Ino came up to him and sat down.

"Naruto what are you thinking about" Ino asked.

"Everything its all happening so fast I haven't had time to think about us really" Naruto replied.

"What's there to think about" Ino asked.

"Well do you really like me Ino because I really hope you do. I've always liked you. Even back in the academy. I like you and never said anything because I didn't want to be rejected by you. Soif your just trying to make Sasuke jealous that would just crush me" Naruto said.

"Naruto look at me" he turn to her "I like you that's why I want to be with you. Sasuke has nothing to do with us anymore we are NaruIno. I give you my heart my being and I want you to do the same" Ino said. As she lowered her head down to Naruto's and kissed him on the lips for the first time.

Naruto in that moment felt the one thing he always wanted in his life and that was to feel love. And Ino made him feel it. No one else had ever made him feel this way.

(End of flashback)

"So we shall postpone the chunin exams one extra month. We finish the the prelims tomorrow. Ill shall leave the battle plan to you Shikaku Nara Jounin commander. Which leaves us with the funeral of lord 3rd shall be in two day. meeting dismissed" Itachi said.

Kushina saw everyone leaving from the meeting so she waited for everyone.

One by one her students and Tsunade came out of the room the were grouped together then Asuma , Inoichi and Kakashi too.

"So Naruto is awake Ino is with him. He looks okay I'm just so relieved" Kushina said.

"Good now he just needs to rest for a month and he be back to 100 percent" Tsunade said.

"Well knowing my daughter she will have him chained to a bed and wait on him hand and foot till he's 100 percent" Inoichi said.

"That's not she'll be doing" Anko said before Kushina punched her in the gut.

"Anko that is not at all lady like. I thought we went over this. Your my family Naruto is your little brother and you should talk about your brother like that. No Dango for a month as your punishment" Kushina smiled.

Anko gulped. "Well with the Chunin exams in two months Naruto can rest then train a little for the finals" Yugao said.

"Kushina-sensei did you know Naruto can use his Naruto can use his fathers jutsu" Kurenai said.

"Naruto can use Rasengan" Kushina said shocked.

"It a peers so. Naruto is very strong he is one of lord 3rd's Will Of Fire" Itachi said as he walk up.

"Lord 5th how are you liking it back in the village Asuma said.

"It's very good. And Aunt Kushina it's good to see you again as well" Itachi said.

"Good to see you as well how I wish your mother was here I miss her so much" Kushina said.

"Well that is something I need to talk to Tsunade about. I would also like to talk to your son if you wouldn't mind" Itachi said.

"Of course Itachi were going to see him now would you like to come with us" Kushina asked.

"I can't right now but I will soon Tsunade may I have a few words with you. And Aunt Kushina we will talk later about my mother" Itachi said.

Everyone else went and left to the hospital.

"Lord Hokage what would you like to talk about" Tsunade asked.

"One would be if you would be one of my advisers and the other would you please follow me to the Anbu hospital" Itachi

"Naruto I don't want to wait to marry you. I don't need to 16 years old to know that I love you and will love you forever" Ino said.

"I don't either Ino we should talk to our parents and push up the wedding" Naruto said.

Just then Kushina ,Inoichi and the gang walked.

" what did you want to talk to us about" Inoichi asked.

 **Well there you have it. Let me know what you guys think. leave a review or pm me.**


	22. 22

**Hey guys I know its been a little it but heres the new chapter.**

"So you want to move up the wedding why " Inoichi asked the couple to be.

Ino looked her father " daddy I don't need to be 16 to know that I want to spend the rest of my life with Naruto" she said.

"I love Ino with my entire being. So I want to marry her now life is to short. I don't want to wait any longer." Naruto said.

"Naruto Senju you have respected my daughter from the beginning. You have saved my daughter even putting your own life at risk. You are a high character man and I respect you for it. I would love nothing more then to call you son" Inoichi smiled.

"Ino Yamanaka you are the daughter I wish I had this last couple months have been a blast. Getting to know you. Seeing the way you care for my baby boy. There aren't many girls I'd be okay with losing my son to but Im glad its you. So we will move the wedding up for the beginning of next month. So Ino Ill help you plan the wedding so in the mean time lets leave the boy to rest" Kushina said.

Everyone left Naruto to rest but he was just excited. He was going to marry the girl of his dream.

Across town in the Anbu hospital itachi was having a conversation with Tsunade.

"So can you do it" Itachi asked.

"Yes I can do it she will wake up with no problems" Tsunade said.

"Thank you very much Lady Tsunade for helping my mother and becoming my adviser" Itachi said.

At the tea shop Anko, Kurenai and Yugao were sipping tea.

"So how are you holding up Kurenai" Anko asked.

Kurenai took a deep breath " I'm okay I was very close with Hinata but I've always tried to protect Naruto and when I saw almost die at her hand it crushed me.

Kushina is like a mother to us all. Naruto our family. Family has to stick together" Kurenai said.

"Yeah family together family forever"Anko cheered.

"Anko your so weird" Yugao shook her head.

A few days pass Tsunade had healed Mikoto Uchiha a lot and it was time to wake her up.

Tsunade's hands glowed green as she touched Mikoto's forehead and her eyes opened for the first time in 7 years.

"Wh-Where am I Itachi what's going on where's Sasuke and your father" Mikoto said.

"Please mother relax it been sometime since you awake please take it easy" Itachi spoke softly.

The next few day's flew by soon word had gotten around about Mikoto still being alive.

When Kushina found out she was so happy to have a her friend back. She broke in to the Anbu hospital to see her.

At first she was very upset to find out what happened to her clan and family. But when she found out why Sasuke died she was sad but it was better then he was gone. If he was to out of control.

Mikoto was so happy that Kushina was alive to have her best friend and rival back life wasn't the same with out her.

On the day Mikoto got out of the hospital was the day Naruto and Ino were getting married. She was that her Godson found a nice girl to settle down with.

So we find Naruto standing in a black suit waiting next to his best friend/ best man. Shikamaru Nara.

"Are you sure you want to go threw with this its very troublesome" the lazy Nara said.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life. I love her. I would die for her. But now we got to you hitched. I see the way you look at that blonde sand girl from Suna" Naruto laughed.

"Troublesome" was all the Nara replied with.

Soon Sabine started things off walking down the aisle. She had on a blue strapless dress that stopped at her knee. She had her blonde hair up in a tight bun.

Next was Kushina she walked half way down the Aisle then Naruto helped her to her seat. Kushina was wearing a dark red grown that went to her ankle. Her hair was straighten down her back.

After that Tsunade came down the aisle next in a low cut lime green dress with a slit down the right side. With her hair up in a bun. Naruto also walked he's grandmother to her seat as well.

Then the first set of couples came down the aisle linked arm in arm. Kurenai and Asuma.

Kurenai had a purple bridesmaid dress on it was down to her ankles. Her hair up in a bun. Asuma had a black suit on with his fire emblem tied around his right arm.

The next couple waking down the aisle was Yugao and Hayate. Yugao was wearing the same Purple bridesmaid dress as Kurenai. Hayate was in a black suit as well he look sick like always trying not to cough.

Then Anko and Kakashi were next walking down the aisle. Anko in the same dress as the other bridesmaids. Her hair in a tight bun. Kakashi had on a black suit but still was waring his facemask.

Next Konohamaru walked down the aisle in his suit. He as smiling as he was the ring bearer.

Then Moegi in her little purple flower girl dress came down the aisle.

Then Sakura came walking down the aisle in her purple bridesmaid dress har short hair had been straighten. As she got half way Shikamaru met her and walked arm and arm.

Finally Ino was walking out with her father. As they approached Naruto he held out his hands to take Ino's hands.

"Take care of my little girl " Inoichi said.

"I will " was all Naruto could replied with.

"Hi" Ino said.

"Hi" Naruto said.

They approached the alter where Itachi was waiting to marry them.

"Friends, we have joined here today to share with Ino and Naruto an important moment in their lives. Their time together, they have seen their love and understanding of each other grow and blossom and now they have decided to live out the rest of their lives as one.If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together - let them speak now or forever hold their peace.

Good now lets move on. Repeat after me I, Ino , take you Naruto, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part.

I, Naruto, take you, Ino, to be my wife, my friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you my partner in life and my one true love.

I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live.

"By the power vested in me as the 5th Hokage of Konohagakure I now pronounce you man a wife may now kiss the bride." Itachi said.

Naruto and Ino kissed for the first time as a married couple.

"I present to you Mr./ Mrs. Naruto Senju." Itachi said.

 **Well there the new chapter let me know what you think leave a review or pm me.**


	23. 23

The next months few by Naruto and Ino were now married. Both were being trained Ino by Tsunade and her father. Naruto by Asuma and Kushina.

Asuma showed Naruto more advanced wind jutsu's and finished his taijutsu training. Then Naruto trained with his mother. She trained him in sealing kenjutsu and showed him his father's greatest jutsu's. Even the flying thunder god technique but Naruto couldn't use it in battle yet for his chakra control wasn't there yet but he could teleport from point a to b.

Ino trained with Tsunade and learn medical ninjutsu and with her father on the family's mind jutsu. She wasn't competing in the finals but she didn't want to fall to far behind her two teammates who where.

Shikamaru did make the finals. Much too his dislike. The finals were set rd 1 Naruto vs Neji / Gaara vs Rock Lee \ Tenten vs Temari \ Shikamaru vs Shino.

Everyone looked up at the Third Hokage as he sat in the Kage both sitting next to him saw the 4th Kazakage. Both said the pleasantries to one in other. Orochimaru was masquerading as the 4th Kazakage not knowing the Third Hokage was really Itachi Uchiha. Itachi used a very high level of genjutsu.

The third spoke (Itachi) "Today eight men and women will fight to prove to they are worthy of the title chunin. So let the matches begin".

Yūgao called the first match will Naruto Namikaze and Neji Hyuga please come down to the arena floor. Everyone freak out when they heard the name Namikaze. As most of the the crowd realized how they failed the 4th Hokage.

Neji quietly walked down to the area floor dead focused on what he was about to do. Everyone looked around for Naruto he was nowhere to be scene.

Then a big explosion happened in the middle of the area. Everyone was blinded in yellow light. When everyone's site came back. Naruto was standing in the middle of the area.

Naruto was black ninja sandals. Black anbu black ops pants and black tee shirt. He had his father's cloak on with his mother sword on his back.

"You must pay for what you have done Naruto. Lady Hinata is die and it's your fault. I must kill you now so lady Hinata can have justice." Neji said

"Neji ,Hinata made her own choice. I'm still sad she gone too but revenge won't make you feel any better." Naruto said.

"Words will not save you now" Neji yelled as he got into position to strike.

Yūgao called for the match to start. Neji ran at Naruto trying to strike him. Naruto played defense kelp moving dodging him. This continued for a while.

Naruto flicked further away and threw kunai at Neji. "ROTATION" Neji yelled. The kunai bounced away.

"Neji please don't do this revenge won't bring her back. All your doing is hurting other people. Please you were my friend one of the other people that was nice to me growing up i don't want to do this."

"You call me your friend but you have shamed my family I'm an outcast because of you. It was bad enough just being a branch family member. But because of you I failed the main house.

You see the main house brands us branch family and in forced into slavery for the main house and since the day I turned four years old I lived with that curse. But loved my cousin so I did my job to protect the main house and it future leader. Now because of you I failed and main house bin bring the curse down on me I haven't slept in a month i've been beaten and tortured because of you. "

Neji took off his head protector to show everyone if curse mark. " You have no idea what it's like to live with a curse mark to be branded a slave for live "Neji screamed.

"Neji I know more than you think about a curse mark. Being marked for life" Naruto rips his shirt off and started to channel chakra. Everyone was shocked when they saw the 9 tails seal on Naruto.

"This was given to me the day I was born by my father. My father the 4th Hokage seal a demon in his own son. Because of this seal for the first 12 years of my life I was beaten poisoned almost raped. I had no one so I tried to kill myself many times but the dam fox won't let me die. I was targeted by mobs of people from our village. But until I was on my genin squad I had no who loved me. I had your cousin but she could be my friend in front of her father. So everyday i wish for it to all.

That was till I was on team ten when I really got to know. Asuma sensei and Shikamaru. Until i was given someone to love in Ino. So I'm really sorry things played out with Hinata. But at the end of the day we all choose our destiny. You can to Neji the hell with your clan. My mother can remove that seal from you " Naruto said

Neji look shock at what he just heard then a giant boom. Then a blinding light hit everyone.


End file.
